


Untitled Assignment

by Unknown_Wanderer



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, All is not what it seems, Completed, Death, F/M, Friendship, Guns, MI5 - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Missions, Needs Editing, Secrets, Spy - Freeform, Violence, bond, bored, enjoy, for now, partys, spy organisation, until book 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Wanderer/pseuds/Unknown_Wanderer
Summary: DO. NOT. READ...... EDITS. TAKING. PLACE...... STORY. LINE. WILL. NOT MAKE. SENSE,-TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ IT BEFORE, I WILL POST A CHAPTER A NEW CHAPTER (22) WHEN I'M DONE AS WELL AS WRITING A NEW SUMMARY. TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T LIKE IT, AFTER THIS EDITING YOU MAY!I say do not read, yet I'm still getting hits on this... People. Really? lol-





	1. CAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the cast.

**THE CAST**

                                                                       

 

**Reader as** **YOURSELF (A **udeo: to dare** )**

 

 

 

**[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/explore/tom-hiddleston/) **

**Tom Hiddleston as JAMES BOND**

 

 

 

**Judi Dench as M**  

 

 

 

[ ](https://berunningupthatroad.com/category/television/mcu/jessica-jones/)

**Eka Darville as BEN**

 

 

**[ ](https://www.popsugar.com/entertainment/photo-gallery/44505762/image/44505769/We-hereby-humbly-request-Captain-America-Chris-Evans-always) **

**Chris Evans as BLAINE WILLIAMS**

 

 

**[ ](http://theavengersmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Phil_Coulson) **

**Clark Gregg as PHIL COULSON**  

 

[ ](https://www.rbth.com/arts/movies/2017/06/28/hollywoods-russian-villain-michael-nyqvist-passes-away_791587)

**Michael Nyqvist**   **as MISTER CHARLES SALVATORE**  

  

 

 

**[](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hardy)**

**Tom Hardy as DAMIAN ROSSI**

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/films/2018/01/13/liam-neeson-criticises-witch-hunt-wake-hollywood-harassment/)

  **Liam Neeson as HARRISON SMITH**

 

 

**[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Penn) **

**Sean Penn as MR. ANDERSON**

 

 

 

 

**Ben Whishaw as Q**

 

 

 **(More characters** **may be added as the story continues)**

 

 


	2. APARTMENT

 

 

 

READER'S APARTMENT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Introducing... You.

 

 

_Jimi Hendrix - **All Along The Watchtower**_

* * *

 The deep black car pulled up the casino building, lights reflected onto the wet pavement. The door to the vehicle was opened by the man inside, stepping out he revealed his smart suit and strong look, doing up the button to his blazer as he walked up the flight of stairs and through the tall rounded doors. 

Cheering and chatter echoed through the room filled with rich men and women as well as beautiful or slutty girls clinging to the few winners arms hoping to pocket some. After grabbing a drink he wondered over to a certain table setting his bets down. The woman across from him caught his eye, her smooth hair fell down her back, and her thin strapped dress that showed a portion of her cleavage hung to her body and fell to the floor, a slit on the side revealed her long leg. She felt him staring and looked up, a slight smirk  appeared on the corner of her mouth but left as quick as it came and her focus went back to the game at hand. 

She won the first go. And the second. As did he

"Luck seems to be on your side...."

"Y/N. It seems to be on yours as well Mr?"

"Bond. James Bond."

She nodded before taking a final sip of her drink.

"So, you are from here then." He asked as she removed the glass from her plump lips.

"Yes, but you are not. You're British judging by your accent."

"I am."

"So Mr Bond, what brings you to Italy."

"Work."

"And do you travel often because of your occupation?" She asked fiddling with the cards in her hand.

"Very often."

Before she could respond a man dressed in clothing belonging to the casino waltzed behind her and whispered several words in her ear. She nodded in response 

"Excuse me Mr Bond."

"I do hope to see you again."

"I'm not sure you will James." as she walked away he was entranced by her figure. Just as she slipped through the crowed he got up and wandered the same way hiding behind one of the several walls as she was handed the wired phone and her cigarette was lit before she placed it between her lips taking a breath before speaking.

"Ciao, Padre."  _Hello_ _Father_

"Per favore, rimuovi te stesso dal casio. assicurati di non essere seguito da quell'uomo di cui stavi parlando."  _Please remove yourself from the casio. make sure you are not followed by that man you were speaking too._

"Oh e perché potrebbe essere?"  _Oh, and why might that be?_

"L'uomo lavora per MI6. Adesso. Ti dirò un'altra volta per andartene."  _The man works for MI6. Now. I will tell you one more time to leave._

Taking one last suck of the fumes from the stick between her fingers she slammed the phone down and walked out of the doors, catching Bonds eye from the door as she stepped into the car, she gave him a slight wink before sinking into her seat. 

And with the he watch the car depart from where it was parked and into the city. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give this a chance It gets better.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but happy with it, slowly developing the story now. Don't worry give it another chapter or two and Mr Bond shall appear  
> -enjoy-

__

 

_Lana Del Rey - **West Coast**_

* * *

 

The repeated short siren sound resounded throughout my apartment making me shoot up from the couch dropping the beer bottle that was held lightly between my fingers while I was sleeping and quite peacefully for that matter, better than the nights I've had recently... I groan into my hands annoyed at being disturbed from my deep slumber by my irritating alarm. why i had set that, i do not remember.

**06:30am**

Once I am awake. I am awake. 

 

 

Walking back into the lounge picking up my jacket I wore the night before and pulling out the invitation I read over it more carefully.

 

* * *

 

  _ **Daniel Howard,**_

**_You have been invited to the masquerade ball personally by MR.SMITH,_ **

**_Held at the Royal Smiths Hotel_ **

**_On the 4th of June_ **

**_Yours sincerely,_**

\------------------------ 

**_~~H.SMITH~~  
_ **

 

* * *

 

Now what would Harrison Smith, a big business man doing nothing but finding ways to profit his work more, have anything to do with the man whom had a trait of getting himself into debts with illegal gang leaders selling drug? After moments of pondering i shot up grabbing my keys in the process then slamming the front door without missing a beat before making my way down to the garage at the ground floor - you don't get many of those in a place like this. - taking two steps at a time on the dusty grey staircase.

In my personally parking space sat the coal-black motorbike. I gracefully hopped onto my beloved ride.

 Where was I going? well, to a very clever friend of mine, at the same time I can't be too affectionate as one day it may be the death of me. He's better with computers than the hands on work, while I'm the other way round. And when I mean computers, i mean he get get into some pretty tough programs through his extensive knowledge in hacking and all that stuff...  

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **IT WAS MARCH 1ST,**  over a year ago, I was out in Germany trying to find out where a certain drug factory was, and It was becoming harder than I expected I was sat inside a small cafe by the window wearing a light hair coloured wig, hiding my face, working through the information I had. The sky was darkening outside as I was scrolling through my phone when an unknown number popped up, cautiously i answered it speaking a firm 'hello?'

_"Ms. Y/L/N"_

_"Who's asking?"_

_"There is a sniper on top of building 7, get out."_ Darting up, before I knew it a bullet hit the chair I had once sat in. " _Run!" I_ didn't need to be told that twice. A few more shots were fired but obviously this sniper was better at still targets and the gun seemed to have long period between one bullet to another. I kept the phone to my ear and heard the voice instruct me to turn left, It was a risk but I didn't know this area so Its either take this mans word and if he's bluffing fight my way out or be defenceless against a gun. After a few more instructions and passing through dark alleyway after alleyway I finally was told to stop.

 _"Climb the stairs to you left_ " I turned and stuck to the building was a cold metal staircase and to me this was quite eerie

" _And why should I do that?" I questioned in_ _response_

 _"I can alert every person in Germany who may consider you a threat or heard rumours of you to your location just like that. Think about it Ms. Y/L/N I got your phone number, and oh what a fire wall you had around it, and with your skills I don't think that was placed by yourself."_   _he had a point, only a few contacts were in this phone and I had got it off someone with amazing tech skills just for this certain mission they made sure that the number would disappear on any device after the call was ended. The problem was, I knew that person was dead, killed just after I left._

_I signed in response before making my way up the steps "Climb through the window on the sixth level." I did so, stepping through into a dimly lit room, hand ghosting over the gun attached to my belt._

_I slowly walked deeper into the room and towards the wide open door, was halfway when a voice came from behind me just before I stepped through the wooden door frame._

_"Its been awhile,"  Then it hit me, the voice and the looks of the person in front of me when he stepped from the corner of shadows "Y/N"_

" _Oh my god, Ben..._ " I breathed " _I thought you were dead_."

" _Nope, you think they could get me that easy?"_

 _"Son of a Bitch come here."_ I placed my gun back into its holster before falling into an embrace, letting all the rules I had made about giving affection towards people go, just for him, a  friend I thought had dies 14 years ago.

__


	5. Ben.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of background on the character, as if I'm gonna give away everything in the third chapter!
> 
> Y/N and Ben are making a plan. 
> 
> Might be a few mistakes here and there, will look over tomorrow, enjoy.  
> Next chapter next week.

 

 

_[ ](http://gallery.oxcroft.com/image/132411134598) _

 

_B.o.B - **Airplanes** ft. Hayley Williams_

* * *

 

_14 years ago, my parents and I were living in Paris, France. We had moved may times throughout my 10 years of living but surprisingly we had stayed here for about 2 and a half years. Being 10 you don't think too much of it but years later I fully understood the truth, though that is not the focus of this story. I had met Ben when we first moved into our home, it was on quite a posh looking street and stood on a quiet road. They were living a few doors down but the houses were separated by a space about the length of a limo._

_Ben and I became friends straight away, though that may have been because we both were home schooled and didn't have a social life because of our parents acting like 100 ft walls around our freedom, but I've learnt now why. To put it in simple terms for now, my parents were ex spies who had a child and walked out. Still wanted by a few people who held grudges they had to be cautious._

_Anyway... One evening I was sat with my mother by the fire while my father worked up in the study, they sky was dark outside and the orange flames glowed in the room. Suddenly a large crash came from one of the upstairs windows and my mothers head whipped round standing up as she closed the book she was reading to me before I went up to get changed for bed. She hushed me just before a sound of something being knocked over and my fathers voice echoing through the house "Get her out of here!" My hand was taken and black coat was placed on my frame and shoes swiftly placed on my feet_

_"Whats- whats.."_

_"Darling, you need to go, run. Please. Run. Run to where i showed you to go if anything ever happened. Please darling..." Fear wandered in her eyes but strength stood in her features. My cheeks felt wet._

_"But.. But.." she pulled on one of the ornaments that was placed on the fire place as a groan pierced the sound of punches being made. Before a gun shot was fired. a door opened that I had not wandered through before and the coldness of the night wrapped around my skin_

_"Go run. Darling we love you." Arms wrapped around my body before she nudged me out into the dark. "Stella!!!" My mothers name was called before she handed me a pocket watch that was my fathers and his fathers before him then ran to back into the house closing the door by pulling on the small ornament once again._

_Tears pricked my eyes but I had been ordered by my parents since I could first talk, 'If something ever happens to us. Run.' and I had been ever since. Once i was about 200 ft away a huge bang filled the air and I turned to see Bens house up in flames followed by two gun shots in my house. I gasped by no sound came out and my voice had gone due to fear. I continued to run._

_I didn't know how long i had been running but finally i was at the door I had been told to go to if something happened. My little hands shook as I banged on the wooden door, for it to be open but an old woman with mid length grey hair and a night gown wrapped around her. "Oh no... dear child..." she spoke softly letting me run into the woman arms, she was a friend of my parents but she was always so cautious while seeing them the two times I had met her i'm guessing to make myself somewhat familiar the woman._

_A day and later I was jetted of to London, it being my birth place and for a bigger reason... Arriving my grandmother took me in, luckily during during my parents spy days they had used fske names and never there own so my birth name stayed with me. For six years I was shown the basics of fighting how to shoot and when I turned sixteen I pursued it further much to her dismay and worried for my well being when she realised I had gone into a similar career as my parents, she was scared for me not wanting to loose another family member. But i wandered off, traveled the world but let her know that I was still alive. Learning many aspects of fighting and surviving building up contacts who i could trust and connections that knew my name but not my face or past. Knowing different languages helped out a lot. I became a lone spy. With the code name ACE._

_I was told Ben and his parents were dead._

_I was never told what connections our families had so i found out myself. Ben's father, worked in computing at MI6 and worked on a few missions with my father behind the scenes. But quit and was aloud to do so as his identity and face was not known. The people who targeted my parents wanted every connection out of the way. As for my parents, they we're dead, back up who lived not to far away came too late, they couldn't hold off the 50 men who invaded our home. They knew they hadn't found me and even though i was a child I was seen as a threat so the conspirers were found and shot in cold blood. Luckily my parents never recorder my real name in any files or forms or out in public, I was just known as there 'little darling...'_

* * *

 

 _ **S**_ o here i was on the way to him. He came back to London with me and lived on the other side of the city working as a hacker without an i identity. I found out he had in fact escaped but his parents hadn't. He was taken in my Paris authorities which led him to be taken to a spy base in Paris where he started to get into computers and became a hacking expert, by doing so aloud him to leave and delete all traces of him and fled to Russia as that was the language his mother taught him from a young age as well as French and English. 

I took the stairs up to his messy apartment, well the whole building was a mess, it wasn't the nicest but Ben preferred the shadows. 

 

Opening the door I caught his attention, he was sat crossed legs on his deep red couch, apple in one hand and a laptop that sat on his knee. 

"You really need to start locking this thing."

"Oh, well hello to you too." I smirked and wondered up to him handing the invitation over, after reading it his lifted his head "And...."

I rolled my eyes "This belonged to some guy, Daniel was his name, he was assigned to me to take him back to someone he was massively! in debt too so he could do God knows what. I lnew he had got on the bad side of a few others but Anderson contacted me first, think he harmed one of his family members or something as well, Never got the whole story but enough to know that this guy would be better taking a punishment than to carry on with his destructive ways. Anyway Its been signed personally by Mr Smith. A weird thing to be a addressed to him. Its for tomorrow night."

"They might have been old school buddies." He sarcastically smirked

"Oh come on Ben, you know what Mr Smith is like, can you do some digging for me. And if there's anything interesting--- " He got up off the couch and wondered over to the kitchen bare foot and a dressing gown looses handing around him, still in bed clothes. 

" No i don't not know what 'mr smith is like' only what you think he is like. Have you assigned yourself this?" He questioned raising an eyebrow 

"Yep." 

"Seriously have you not learnt about getting into business you are not involved with."

"Hey, that's basically my job. And i was quite literally told to stay out of it"

"You know what I mean..." He said while shaking his head "Wait, by who?"

"Some American guy, I don't know, he went and shot the guy."

"And you decide that hey, this guy might kill me if i go and snoop around lets go and investigate whats going on behind closed doors."

"Again, my job. Come on please...." I begged giving him puppy eyes

"The things I do for you." I smiled in response, 

"Thank you, now also, an invitation should be good. can you get back to me by the end of the day I got things to work on." I started to wonder out

"Like what?" he called 

"Like picking out a dress." With that I shut the door.

 

* * *

 

_\- 10 hours later-_

After my last job i was planning on leaving England for a bit but it seems that I've had a change of plan... After looking though dresses i made my way back to Bens with takeout in a plastic bag held at my side.

"So, Ben what you got for me." I wondered in holding a bag of take out. Ben looked up from where he sat in the small island placed by the dirty wall in his 6ft wide kitchen. I placed the food down and went to grab a couple of plates and cutlery.

"Well,  Mr smith has been in contact with Daniel, he said he would send an invitation so he could have an excuse for coming to his hotel. I'm guessing if Dan was seen anywhere near it during the day whoever is watching there movement would be suspicious as to why he is at such a place. I don't know, interrupt how you want all I know is it would be dark and crowd, easy to get in without being noticed. If we want more information into the files, your going to have to be there to allow me to do that."

"Go on...." I asked skeptically.

 He placed some noodles in his mouth. "Well..." I threw him a tissue before he carried on pointing his fork in my direction as he spoke, this building is actually the main arena for knocking down those fire walls, well when I say knocking i really just mean slipping through the tiny cracks without causing any commotion.... well that is..

"What...." I question eyebrow raised

"Just get out in under ten minutes just in case."

"I see, more than enough time to get out. But how long will it take to download?"

"Only a few minutes but i'd stay for awhile just to look a little less suspicious."

"I'm not an idiot Ben.  You created an invitation for me?" I question with a smirk

"Yep, its over there on the coffee table." I looked over and he was correct

"My man." 

We continued to eat accompanied with small talk until we circled back round to the focus of this 'meet up'

"So why are you so intrigued by this." Ben questioned once we had finished 

I sighed before responding "I don't know, something is off about this... Things don't add up and I don't like it, especially when I'm told by by someone to stay out of it." we chuckled slightly 

"You could just lave it, let whatever be what it is."

"I could. But i'm not, i don't care that I'm not getting paid, for all i know this may be nothing but i need something to get a one up on Mr Smith because I know he's been keen on me since we first were aquatinted and I've wondered past his place Ive felt eyes on me. He's also been connected with a few people giving me jobs and I somewhat think it was his orders for them to do so."

He hummed in response before getting up. "Well, i'm going to make the assumption you've found something for tomorrow night. " 

"Yep. So I'll keep in contact with you through an ear piece."

 

"Yes,  Now how you will get in there i'll leave that to you but here you go, have a good night darling." He marks and i take it.  

"This will do fine." I smiled before picking up the invitation. "Right i shall be off i will call you before leaving for the masquerade tomorrow, thank you, I owe you one!." I called before waltzing out of the animals nest. 

 


	6. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION  
> Some small details I have changed like the dress and the plan and shall change those tomorrow in the pervious chapter.  
> ATTENTION 2  
> I HAVE PUT UP THE CAST, LOOK BACK AT CHAPTER 1  
> ATTENTION 3  
> I've edited it now and should be ok. -_-  
> Next update this sunday.

                                                             

 

* * *

 

 

_Purity Ring - **Obedear**_

 

 

* * *

 

 It was nearing 9PM and i was ready. 

 Ben and I ended up having a last minute plan and realised that I wouldn't be able to get in as there would be too many guards inside to come out with only a flushed face... So either I'd have to stand by the door for five minutes and risk getting caught by another guard or Mr Smith himself or leave a very small stick that can act as a connection between Bens computer and Mr Smiths files full of secrets. 

20 minutes later I arrived on the opposite side of the street hiding my bike between the shadows and under dark bin bags. Yes, it was a risk that someone would take it but you don't see many people walking down this alley way as it was a dead end which was bittersweet for me... 

My heels clicked against the smoothed concreat as i jogged across the street and mixed in with those wondering inside, paparazzi was kept to one side and were focussed on the left hand side doors.

"Invitation." A tall, soft haired man bluntly said to me. I removed the invitation from my hands and handed it to him with a light smile. After studying it for a moment he nodded towards me indicating I was aloud inside. "Good job Ben." I whispered into the watch hearing a no problem through the small earpiece. 

Removing my coat I handed it over to the staff stood in a small coat room then tucked a stray piece of hair and wondered up the two elegant wide stair cases then glided over to the long bar covering half of the wall on the left. The large hall was slightly crowded and the room was full of a warm glow and golden accessories, everyone was wearing delicate dresses and smart tuxes. I took note of the halls and escape routes just in case something went not quite to plan... After ordering a drink i fell into the corner of the bar slightly shadow as I whispered to Ben.

"Is it clear by the room?" I asked.

Ben was watching me through the accessible cameras, there was a few rooms that had none in which was unusual.

"Yep now when your almost there I'll pause the two that lead over there before replaying them and pausing the one beside  the office giving you a chance to do your thing. Two guards, watch yourself. Wait one, the other seems to have wondered of with some woman."

I smirked before taking the glass of wine and slipping through the crowd and towards the main room where everything took place. You'd think that there would be a few more people around there but I guess Mr Smith works with second guessing. Yes there were copies on other computers around the world but to actually get into the centre of the software you'd have to be here. People wouldn't usually expect your main place of illegal business deals at the heart of your empire but it seemed Smith had other ideas or never thought of such a thing. Which would have been very stupid.

"take the next left then round the balcony before taking the third corridor down, then its on your right. In the middle of the corridor where the two dark double doors are" 

Time for the show to start. I thought to myself. I turned the corner and it revealed a dim coloured hall, four lights hung on the side of the wall and a long thin rug travelled down the whole corridor.

Stumbling down the corridor putting on some fake giggles. The man stood by the door suddenly noticed me and put on a slightly shocked face, quickening my pace I slumped into his arms.

"Hehehe, aren't you a strong man..." I fake hiccup and he puts on a sly smile. 

"Oh, drunk early are we...?" He questioned and stated to lead me out of the way

I giggled once more before placing my hand into my pocket and pulled out a syringe quickly turning around and facing the man slowly pulling his face towards mine before sticking the needle into his neck.

"Night night..." I whispered into his ear and with a thud he fell to the ground.

"Was that you or him who just fell to the floor." He joked

"Hey. I take offence to that." I whispered shouted back

"What did you even do? Looked like a pretty large dude."

"Ugh, syringe, knocked him out, don't want to be bruised and have a ruined dress when i get back down do i?" I questioned stressing the last words as I pulled him into a local closest.

"And where did you get that from?" 

"It was a present from grandmother..." I lightly said.

He hummed in response as I walked over to the wall placing the watch face on it.

"Anything?" I asked 

"err.... give me a second that wall is made with some kind of metal thats trapping my signal from reaching the software..."

"Please don't tell me I have to do in there?" I groaned 

"Calm down Kevin. One second, If you leave that small stick I gave you and put it somewhere close you should have enough time to grab it back before heading out. Wait do it... now." 

"Ok." I set up the stick I had kept in the dress and removed the gum from my mouth and coincidentally there was a large elegant plant standing either side of the doors. I crouched down and stuck it underneath the rim of the scarlet coloured pot. "Good?" 

"Yep. Now go mingle for the next five minutes." 

I stood up and slowly jogged in the heels back down to the main dance room checking every corner and listening out for voices when i heard mumbles inside a room just before the staircase. Thinking on my feet I hid myself behind the wallpapered wall, the coldness spreading onto my exposed back. Footsteps closed in but when he wondered by his eyes were on those belong, thank goodness. I waited a moment before making my way back done to where the event was taking place.

Catching my breath quickly I took the small stair case down and wondered back over to the bar looking as if i needed a refill in my glass. I sat myself down on the red bar stool, to the left but not in the shadows though it was a little empty around me. I looked around trying to spot Mr Smith but he didn't seem to be. As much as that would be good for me it was slightly odd as I thought he would be flirting with the women showing way more  cleavage than appropriate and those easily taken for a one night stand. But wasn't and this far though through the night I had expected him to be present but it seems not... Even just to talk to fellow partners in different businesses.

As my eyes scanned the room they caught sight of a man wearing a smoothed out dark grey suit and an inky fabric tie onto of his clean white shirt. His hair was positioned to the side and it seemed that he was already looking at me before I caught sight of him, frowning slightly before letting a more relaxed and flirtatious expression cover his features before he started engaging towards me.

"Bond, James Bond. And you might be?." He asked with a heavy british accent

"Y/N Y/L/N." I responded looking over his features as he did to me. I didn't use a fake name as in case I came face to face with Smith it would instantly be red lights.

"Are you... accompanied tonight?" He asked 

"No, and yourself?"

"No, would you, care to dance?" He asked politely maintaining eye contact whilst holding out his hand. I couldn't help but feel a slight mystery about this man and I had nothing better to do so I gladly took it as he led me towards the fellow dancers it was then did I spot something poking out from his blazer pocket through it was not evident to be showing through the fabric. As we both settled ourselves into a dance position with his hand on my waist and my own on his broad shoulder I leaned in and questioned him about it.

"Is that a SIG-Sauer P226R, or are you just happy to see me?" I slightly smirked

"A women who knows her guns?" He responded 

"Just observing..." I breathed, letting the words float of my tongue 

"It seems so..." He looked up a second before returning speaking again "So what relationship might you have with Mr Smith?" 

"A friendly acquaintance... and you?"

"Are you sure about that?." He posed against me. I frowned at his tone

"Very sure."

"Then explain to me when your on his list of threats."

Alarm bells ring but I calm myself before it is expressed on my face "Excuse me? Smith and I were on civil terms when we spoke, and last time I checked he doesn't like people snooping around."

"Maybe, but its always better to be safe than sorry."

I started to TRY and connect things together, is he working on his own? Some spy organisation? For someone who hates my guts? Before I could respond, Ben's voice resounded through my ear piece.

 

"Hey, you better be on your way."

I quickly removed myself from the mans arms "I think that is enough for tonight Mr Bond."  I continued on before he could protest though, his footsteps catching up with the click of my heels. Only when I had set one foot  out of the open golden double doors and towards the staircase, gun shots arose.

"I though you said ten minutes. That wasn't even thirty seconds you ass!"

"It wasn't anything to do with me, they don't know yet!"

Turning quickly I watched Mr Smith momentarily descend the stair case at the other side of the hall before collapsing into a heap half way down my eyes caught two bullet holes in his chest. Suddenly the sound of more bullets rang out from the middle of the room and there was the man I had danced with shooting up at the balcony.

I ripped the gun from the strap on my thigh and made my way up the stair case on my side of the room backtracking myself towards where I left the stick. I couldn't risk it before found for all I knew it could be tracked. 

As turned the conner of the final floor i was heading to bullets were shot at the wall i was centimetres from so i had to hide myself behind it once again before slipping round and shooting the attacker in the chest and moving on only to be stopped again by a reign of bullets

'I didn't sign up for this escalated shit.' I mumbled before aiming and taking a shot, two bullets hitting two different people in the shoulder but missing the third. Having to re-load as he emptied his round pointlessly firing, and when it ran out i made my way over shooting him dead. keeping my gun to my side as I continued the route towards the room only to once again turn the conner and be met by another shower of bullets. Only this time it seemed to sound like a sub machine gun and several hadn't guns. 

Taking the three guys out as they couldn't run for cover in time I wondered over to the pot before hearing the steal room door lock meaning I didn't have to worry about the other men in there protecting the files.

Just as I got up, my ears picked up movement behind me only for me to swing my arm round in time to catch the heavy hand gun going straight for the side of my head sadly it knock out my own weapon in the process. I made eye contact with the man 

"I told you to stay away." the voice, i recognised the accent as it was not that long ago, plus the context kind of gave it away

"And you thought I would?" I questioned as we fell into hand on hand combat me trying to keep his gun from my body and finger of the trigger and him trying to keep me from landing punches and grabbing my own or his firing arm.

"Well, It would be one less problem for me, but I don't mind." He retaliated as we continued to dodge and place a few punches on each other here and there. Yes I was fighting in heels and damn was it not fun but i learned how too.

Somehow his hand rapped itself around my neck pinning me to the beige wall sending a small amount of pain through my spin.

"God, I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

"Well sadly that won't be occurring today." I gasped as i turned his gun to the side and slammed it against his head releasing his grip from my neck but before I could spin round now ahold of my own weapon, I was interrupted from shooting by a certain someone who decided to get involved.

"Hello again." Bond said, though his words were not towards me but instead to the sandy haired American who he sent a large punch to there jaw only to receive a blow to the side.

'That's my cue to leave' and with that I stumbled out of there and towards the window that led to a metal stair case outside stuck against the wall, glazed with the icy temperature. But it wouldn't be an easy ride down or even towards it because it would seem that i would be attacked by two more skinny men wearing tuxedos lucky i was able to slip out before the second got to me and jump around the railings one by one until I reached the bottom with guns shots hitting the metal frame. I sent back several more shots in defence until I was out of firing line and ran towards my bike which thankfully had not been taken. I placed the helmet over my head before whizzing off into the distance with the sound of the engine echoing around me, the cold air wrapping roundly exposed arms and thighs, remembering I left my jacket in the hotel. 'Great' i mumbled hoping to do a round around London and lose anyone who decided to follow or trace me. Ben later confirmed no one was.

Little did I know that I was being watched from the window by the man.  _James Bond_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is from an old show about a moody teenager


	7. 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WRITERS BLOCK AHHHH. will update in a day or two don't worry. This is quite a short chapter so I would like to continue it soon and not make you wait a week so consider this a chapter 6 and a half. Thanks for the kudos and over 150 hits.  
> Oh and btw the readers code name is Audeo Latin for 'To dare', at least for now. Can't think of anything else but might do soon.

****

_Eurythmics - **Sweet dreams (are made of these)**_

* * *

 

 **_Auseo -_ ** _Latin for 'To dare'_

The coldness wrapped around my skin and I was glad when I pulled into my garage and removed myself from the bike before calling up Ben.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so you got everything?" I questioned

"Yep its all downloaded and nothing has been detected as compromised or 'error' in Smiths system, only a few calls alerting the chaos that happened in there and by what I saw through the cameras that was quite a fight."

I hummed in response "Well I've got a bruise or two, glad I got out of there when I did. Now. Get some rest, i will need your observing skills tomorrow as we look over the files." I glanced down at my watch

"We? Im still involved in this?"

"Yes... have you got anything better to do?" The line was silent then a groan echoed through it "Now I shall let myself in in the morning, goodnight Ben."

With that I put the phone down and wondered into my apparent peeling of my dress before driving in the bathroom setting on the shower and letting the water pierce the coldness of my skin. As i lent on the tiled wall of the step in shower, both the men went through my mind... who were they. Of corse I worked out that the American was hired by someone and most likely killed Mr Smith but the other guy? I hadn't seen him before neither recognised him and with those kind off fighting skills must be part of some kind of organisation or just had some rough meetings with the American in the past. Having no luck and knowing my brain would not process the information Ben and I had gathered tomorrow I made my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom I placed some silk clothes on before falling into a slumber.

* * *

 

I awoke to birds outside my window chirping to each other. I groaned slightly as I removed myself from the silk sheets that were encased around my skin. I opened the window slightly letting the breeze fill the room then wandered into my kitchen a corridor over. I looked at the sliver clock hanging on my wall the hands 07:30, surprisingly later than usual, I've become an early bird after having to wake up at as early as 3am for training when I left to travel the world and study different styles of fighting. 

I remember tough lessons and teachers pushing me to the limit and more, it was worth it though, brought out the best of me. These teachers... They were human as well but kept their emotions at bay, a few allowing themselves to feel a sense of warmth, otherwise I was aquatinted with a cold exterior. There was one who I visited again... The flames... The death smoke... A student... The necklace...

I grazed the curved object hanging from the string before shanking my head letting some stray hairs fall onto my emotionless face making it turn into a blur before pouring the brown liquid into my mug and stared out of the large framed window onto the city below, its glow coming from the street lamps gone, instead a white blanket of sun was draping over its buildings waking the people from their slumber.  With a fresh mind set for the day ahead. I glanced down at my arms and saw bruises forming from last night I scoffed in annoyance before making my way back into my bedroom and picking out clothes for the day strapping a gun to my belt and knife in my boot.

By the time I was ready I made my way down the stairs which was quite a way but I din't mind. Glancing at the inky black watch set on my wrist, its hands reading ten past 8. I hopped onto my bike placing the black helmet over my head and rode out of the garage its engine echoing through out the room and onto the streets.

* * *

 

I tried Bens door handle hoping it to be stiff but I was filled with disappointment when I found it was unlocked I groaned in annoyance before stepping in "Ben, what have I told you about loc....king the door.... sorry am I interrupting something?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows at what was before me. Two men stood by Ben who was just dressed in his navy dressing gown (as usual). The both of them dressed in dark clothes one with tattoos covering his arms and ruffled brown hair and the other a few piercings on his face and dark hair holding a gun at Ben. A third man walked from the small kitchen from the right and into the middle of the room. I instantly recognised him.

" **A **udeo**** , glad you could join us." He smirked slyly Grey hair stumbled his chin showing his age which must have been in his early 50s? but still he had different shades of brown covering his hair. though he only stood at 5ft 8, compared to the 6ft boys behind him there was an intimidating vibe coming from him.

"Ah Mr. Anderson nice seeing you again, do what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically

"Don't use that tone one me, you know exactly why you are here." His sly tone changed to a serious one "You killed him. I asked you to bring him to me but instead you shot him." his voice became louder and Anderson took a step closer to me.

"Do you really take me as a fool Anderson? Think I would kill him. I'm terribly sorry for your loss but I was interrupted by an unwanted guest who seemed to have something against the man."

"Don't lie to me girl. I know it was you."

"Please what reason do i have to kill him and even if i did I wouldn't have been so careless to leave him there in plain sight waiting for you to stumble upon him and come after me?" I took a breathe then looked back up at him "Now. If you wouldn't mind putting the gun away and making your way out. I gave your money back go find the man who killed him and disrupt him. What was I gonna say...? Oh thats it, bye." I opened the front door but it seemed they had other ideas and Anderson nodded his head towards the tattooed man who was now striding towards me. 

"Well I shall not let you off for failing me. That is not how my business works." He growled and I rolled my eyes taking on the challenge sending a punch to his nose only for him to stumble back just as another arm flew towards my face. Piercings had decided to let his guard down and help his friend. 'Idiot' I though to myself before blocking the punch and sending him back. The other came at me again this time blood covering his nose and sent another punch my way only for me to block it and have a knee to my stomach luckily I knocked it to the side and pulled his body over my frame seen as the man was quite slim and sending a punch to his temple. After the other was taking care of i glanced up to find a Anderson  pointing a gun at me.

"Oh come on..." I groaned before he could shoot he fell to the floor unconscious shattered glass and strong liquid spilling around him. As he dropped to the floor he revealed Ben behind him holding the top of the glass bottle. "This is why I tell you to lock the damn for!" I shout before griping hold of one of there collars and start dragging them outside

"Well I haven't exactly been expect three men to show up and grab me threatening my life did i? what did you want me to do? sit them down and offer them a nice cup of tea while we wait for you arrival?!" He mocks, I just rolled my eyes in return. "Who are they anyway?"

I dropped the mans collar letting his head collide with the hard floor, standing up properly again I responded "Oh did you not get introduced? Well that guy is Mr Anderson and he is head of a small gang in London, offered me a thousand to bring Daniel to him and seen as I hadn't really have anything to lose I accepted it only to have that American go and mess it up. Trying to keep the peace I gave the money back but it seems those debts Dan left him in was quite serious and left him with no other choice to pick on someone close to me as payback to try and get to me, but as we can see...that didn't work out did it..." He hummed at my long explanation "Wait. how did they find you anyway?"

"Er.. coming to think of it I saw that guy outside my window when you left after you came round the other day so maybe he was watching you. "

"Hmm..." I mumbled i gotta be more careful and he needs to lock his dam door! "Right well your car working?"

"What?"

"I said is your car working?"

"Yeah..." He frowned "why?"

"Because I need to take these three to Carl."

"And who's Carl?"

"Someone who doesn't like Anderson."

* * *

 

After driving over to where Carl was based we talked for a bit made a few agreements and with that, Anderson was now off the list of threats, not that it made any difference.... I made my way back to Ben's and found him back on the sofa computer in hand.

"Right thats over and done with. Lets get down to Business, Smith."

"Well the files are all here and ready to go through, oh and i have found no record for the police investigating last night in detail... It says how it was just a fire cracker and Smith had a heart attack coincidently at the same time."

"But that is defiantly not the case..." 

"Yes well its a cover up and that could have been by anyone who did so from what you have said." 

"Right well lets look at this before going into that. I have a feeling i'll be on it as that is how James said he knew about me. And when we look through it, look out for him too. I want to know more about this man."

Ben raised an eyebrow in return

First there were the files on his recent business deals and meetings, reservations and other things until we came across his illegal deals. Drug and arms trading's and shippings, meetings with several men I had come across before and some who I hadn't heard of though there names sounded foreign. Then something jumped out at me and I clicked on it finding a single file on Daniel. It popped up showing a picture of him and serval personal information then what he had to do with Smith, nothing. He was not part of the trades or shippings deals or any investments, not that he was good with money anyway. I handed back the computer to Ben "Find something. There has to be something!" I got up from his slowly deteriorating cotton couch and took the short walk over to his fridge picking up a beer placing it down onto the damp, wooden counter. 

"It doesn't seem to connect with anything.. wait. Have you heard the name Francisco Salvatore mean anything?" 

I freeze staring at the wall opposite "Y/N?" 


	8. 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter second half to chapter 6.  
> I can finally write the event that started this whole idea of this story in the next chapter which shall be out next week. I look forward to sharing it with you and re-introduce Mr Bond. Hopefully It shall come out ok...

 

 

 

_Tedy - **FLAMES**  _

* * *

 

I remove my eyes from the wall but don't make eye contact with Ben instead leaned on the counter table separating Bens lounge from the cupboard sized kitchen.

I took a breath before speaking "Charles. He made the call for my parents death." I watched Ben's body tense knowing full well that he does not know fully the people who murdered his parents. "He paid a man named Rudy Nightstone to form a team to murder my parents, what Salvatore didn't know was that he need up targeting your parents too as he saw them as a threat... Long story short, in the end of course all those members of the team were killed."

Silence filled the room for many minutes until Ben spoke up "So, did you never choose to get revenge by killing Salvatore?"

"I considered it, many times, but the problem I had was he was a very sneaky man. He got away with 15 murders that were taken to court and has killed another hundred without it leading it back to him pulling the trigger. His partners are loyal and those below him in his legal and illegal business are kissing up to him 24/7" I took a sip of my beer before continuing "It would be a suicide mission if I was to go alone and kill him. Even with all this going on Salvatore has been able to continue running clubs and bars all around the world and if anything he has expanded his empire... He believes he is invincible but I know. One day. He will be taken down..." I sighed "Anyway." I got up composing my face once more clearing ny throat. "What has Mister Salvatore got to do with Smith?"

"Well it says here Smith contributes money to Salvatore's business in return for drugs he can sell, whats suspicious though is since Smiths death 25% of his total earnings have been transferred over to Salvatore's bank, the contract was agreed... 24 months ago."

"Hmmm... could you do a bit more digging on that one?"

"sure."

Ben and I read through some more files then suddenly something caught my eye. "Hold on Ben whats that?"

"This...." He clicked on it and it brought up a selection of files the files name THREATS. My eyes flicked over peoples names some i recognised others i had did not. Each had a photo above them and one most certainly caught my name and I quickly pointed to the screen.

"Him."

"What?"

"Thats him, the one who kill daniel and told me to stay out of the way."

Ben tapped a few buttons before accessing his file. It read

_**BLAINE WILLIAMS** _

_**AGE: 36** _

_**ASSASIN** _

_**CONTACTS: Willam Foster, Marco Kalen, Luka Ricci, Aiden Yu, FRANCISCO SALVATORE** _

_**"**_ Of course he's in contact with him..." I huffed "He's obviously currently working for him."

"We don't know that for sure."

"I know but its a hunch, I'll look into the others. Lets see who else is on he-- wait thats me." Clicking on the file I was glad to find it was mostly empty a photo or two of me in the street and my real name as well as birth year nothing about my past which was good because if Ben and I could get hold of this then anyone else could. We skipped a few others and once we reached the end I realised i didn't spot anyone who liked like the man who danced with me meaning what ever relationship Blaine and Masked man had must had not been know by Smith or was too recent for it to have even be acknowledge .

We found nothing else linking the two and neither Daniel. After an hour we switched to investigating the files written about the masquerade night. The file described how a fire cracker was found beside and open window the floor above where the event was taking place and had most likely been thrown in by rebellious teenagers. The cameras from that night had been recorded over and showed no evidence pointing towards a fight going on let alone any footage of this taking place. The British man shooting at the balcony had supposedly been taken in by the FBI for questioning and I say supposedly as Ben hacked into all of the forces involved and even several files in MI5 well, at least those he could get into without being detected and nothing. So I am wary of what happened to him which included he either worked for someone who paid him to take care of the American or he held a grudge against the man or he was part of one of the several spy organisations looking into Smiths suspicious activities. After Smiths death the company has been taken over by several partners of his and its business returning back to normal.

It had been a few hours since we started looking over the information gathered and printed papers, photos and text from files that link with each other folding them into a leather wallet bag before getting up to leave. "Thanks Ben, message me when you get someone new."

"Will do."

I stopped at the door turning to Ben and raised an eyebrow "I know." I chuckled before making my way out and took an extra look around my surroundings to make sure no one was on to me.

* * *

 

I arrived back at my apartment and wondered into my office. A tall book shelf was placed either side of the door opposite, was the large oak desk few items were on it including a small plant and a laptop, past files and evidence from assignments sat in the several expensive and thick safes placed inside a metal cabinet to the side of the dark spring green painted walls. I walked over to my desk setting the leather bag down emptying its contents before sticking each piece of paper and snipping on the wall that sat between two large windows then stepping back and making an adjustment here and there before I was happy with the positioning. I removed a cigarette from the pack that sat on the desk lighting it and breathed in it's addictive smoke. I contemplated over what I had but no definite links could be made. At least for now.


	9. You, agian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: PLEASE RE-READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AS SOME DETAILS HAVE BEEN ADDED AND ITS SOMEWHAT SHORT ANYWAY SO THERES NOT MUCH TO READ THROUGH
> 
> Thanks for the hits and kudos, this chapter is shorter than i would have liked and is kind of... eh. Details that I had thought of before had to be changed last minute as I realised they did not work with the story, i have probably one more chapter before I don't know where to take the story next so hopefully I shall think of something in the next 2 weeks, But the next chapter shall be posted on Sunday next week like usual.

 

_The Weekend, Kendrick Lamar - **Pray For Me**  _

   

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After searching the other men who had hired Blaine in the career none lead to anything to do with Harrison Smith. I lent back in my leather chair letting out a long sigh, early morning light started to peek through my windows either side of me I had been working since 3 after waking up to a nightmare. At least I was able to get out of the way. I checked the clock and saw it was just after seven in the morning. Shutting the laptop I removed myself from my organised desk which only looked like this as everything was currently stuck tot he wall and my brain was still flowing with suspicious and ideas. I took myself to the bathroom and washed off the stress only for it to return when I changed.

 

 

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-SJwJc0o-5mw/WACKAb_5keI/AAAAAAAABSo/aIBZjPwSQUkXWFKi4T0ti2bYeiJDh5R6gCLcB/s1600/1.jpg)

 

 

* * *

There was quite a chill outside and thick cloud covered the sky unlike only an hour ago when the sun was peeking through. I left the apartment with no specific destination needing some air even if it had a polluted taste to it.

The streets were not as busy as I suspected but there was a sense of rush in the city this morning. I made may way down the streets weaving between ally ways before quickly stoping off at the bank and placing the notes into an envelope for later. I was walking on the grey sidewalk past several coffee warm shops and small stores when my phone started to ring the ID showing Bens name.

"Calling a little early aren't you?" I questioned only to met with a slightly stern voice

"Y/N, There is no record of  Smith and Franciouse have meeting to sign that contact 18 months ago let alone have been face to face for 4 years, I did some research and hacked into the stored footage, the contact was sign the night Harrison Smith died. Guess who was at the other end of the desk? 

"Blaine."

"Correct."

"Thanks for that Ben, talk later." With that I hung up continued walking, a figure behind me caught me off guard but I kept walking, I looked in the reflection of a window a little further on seeing them slowing wander closer and closer. I acted oblivious until I turned a corner, their arm rapping itself around my neck, I twisted my body kicking his chest, before I could make another move two arms weaved around my shoulders holding me into place. I slammed my booted foot onto his expensive shoes allowing an angered growl to escape his lips and loosen his grip to which I slithered out of swinging my now free arm into the second's temple. His agile movement was far too slow and I easily forced the first man to the floor once again.

Breathing heavily I was about to dash about from the groaning mess until An engine near by grumbled and the noise heightened as it seemed to come closer, as I swiftly turned my head the vehicle stopped just as I pulled my own firearm out his features clicked and it was the one and only James Bond.

"In now."

"No, thanks I'm just fine."

He pulled out his arm and fired ahead at two suited men engaging towards me in the distance. He cocked an eyebrow and I jogged over into the front passengers seat. Keeping my weapon out.

"Are you always this demanding?"

"Oh in some cases I have no problem with female authority." He smirked

I rolled my eyes before they flicked at the wing mirror catching a glimpse of several beastly vehicles not too far behind seemingly heading for us.

"We've got company." I spoke before slipping out of the window and firing at the tires a few times one going through the windshield slowing them down slightly before the next made contact with the rubber sending the spinning round mercilessly until they came into contact with a parked van.

I tried a few more time before the car twisted at a bend and I had to secure myself in again before trying to lean out again only for bullets to spring of the back of the car and hit the wing mirror. 

 I held up my gun "Got anything better?" He nodded and pulled out a light sub machine gun passing it over before concentrating on the road and finding ways of cutting the others off from gaining more on us. I leaned out again when the fire of bullet ceased and was able to shoot two tires on the car closest to us spinning it out and onto a side walk, steam oozing out of it bonnet indicating it wasn't going anywhere. As i reloaded another shower came upon us and one split the glass at the back and left a whole through the front windscreen. James unexpectedly swelled to the left and down and large gap between two buildings before turning out of it, hearing a crash we realised there was only one left and the driver seemed to have some skill while keeping up with us while the passenger continued to shoot but this time with something with less power it seemed as the bullets came down less quickly and ran out in little time. This gave me a chance to once more use my weapon but none made significant contact.

I groaned in annoyance as we came out onto a large road. The villains drove faster and were able to steer there car to the left bumping into our own making it jolt slightly before Bond once again regained control and sending a deadly stare towards the opposite car. The passenger then held up his gun but before he could make any move to cock it James picked up a hefty grenade from the side of the door flicked the pin out before throwing it through the shattered window and into the enemies car the driving instantly unconsciously halted - seconds later fire blazed and crackled.

 I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before James changed gear and sped of into the opposite direction taking a few uninhabited roads until we arrived in a street  filled with abandoned warehouses either side. We passed one after the other until he pulled into a large open garage door and inside there was a broken pipe spewing a discoloured gas, the floor was filled with puddles and cracks let small amounts of light into the large high ceilinged room. My hand gosted over my handgun that I had. We both got out the car for what reason I don't know but it would mean I had a quicker chance of getting away. We walked around the car eyes on each others movements. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"I'm not stupid Bond, you weren't just 'passing by'."

"No, I've been watching you you."

"Oh how nice, well i'd rather you didn't. I better be going-"

He grabbed my wrist

"I don't think so."

"Oh would you like a thank you for your 'heroic act' because you are not getting one."

"You can't be going about pissing people off."

"Then whats your job because you seem to be a god damn hell better than me."

"Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O'  Branch within the British Secret Intelligence Service, MI6"

"Oh she sent you didn't she?"

"If you are .... at M, then no. She was quite adamant at me not becoming involved with you."

"Then why don't you take her advice."

Before he could responded another engine resounded throughout the building stopping in front of us. Just as we stepped out of our own vehicle they did the same.

"Phil Coulson."

"Y/F/N she wants to see you."

"Why."

"To discuss the matters at hand."

I sighed. If I might lose out on getting some information about what is going on and why the hell I'm now a target.  _Though that might just be Smiths underdogs._

 

 

 

"Fine."

 I turned my head towards James's car and noticed the state of it, deciding that we would make it further in Coulson's vehicle. I made my way to the back door before waiting. 

"You too Bond." Phil said before making his way back into the drivers seat "We'll get Q on that." James nodded in response, I hadn't heard of Q but assumed he either had something to do with cars or gadgets.

The journey was quite and I kept my eyes outside watching the buildings pass by through the black tinted window feeling Bond's gaze on me every so often to which I ignored. I hadn't seen my grandmother for a few years as i had been spending most of my time on assignments in Europe and America. One where I had to be undercover for 6 months before finally finishing the job, the money and the reason made it worth it. I had also met up with a few people from my past revisiting memories. It was for work and accidentally for that. I like to distance myself from any sentiment, you could argue that Ben was an exception but in reality I rarely saw him and try to keep any true sentiment at bay. A childhood friend who had experienced the same horror as myself was all.

A little while later we finally arrived and made our way out of the car while both Coulson and his partner who I didn't know made there way in the opposite direction and James and I wondered in the direction of her office.

"You know your way around this place then?"

"I vaguely remember." Was my simple response before we continued in silence even though I could tell the whole way there he was most likely questioning what I had to do with MI6, who I really was among other things.

Both of us finally made it to the office door that I had stood at a few times before.  James knocked before entering, I followed behind as we made our way into the office which hadn't changed too much since I was last here. She stood at the window behind her desk looking out onto London turning when we reached the middle of the room, I could tell she plastered a stern look over her face but her eyes melted with relief and somewhat sadness when she made contact with my own.

"Bond I didn't realise you had such a short term memory." She spoke sternly

"Well if you were not going to tell me who she was I decided to find out myself." He casually responded

"Your mission was to find and bring in Blaine but it seems that your attention was unnecessarily diverted got the best of you.

"I can multi task."

She sighed "We will discuss things in more detail later. For now I need to speak to Y/F/N."

James looked suspiciously between us before exiting the room.

For too long we stood in silence only for her to break it  "It's been to long Y/N..."

 

"I know." I looked down slightly before returning my gaze "Grandmother." 

 

 


	10. Vague.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seen as its probably gonna be about two weeks till the next chapter I decided to post this one a few days earlier so there you go. The reason for this is because I shall be quite busy plus I have not developed the plot and the whole situation with Francisco Salvatore. Ugh. anyway here it is.

 

 

 

 

 

_Artic Monkeys - **Do I Wanna know**_

 

"Let's skip the introductions and get straight to the point, Charles Salvatore ."

Her head whipped up "I haven't seen you in three years and you expect just like that to waltz in here as if nothing happened." she snapped slightly 

"You knew I was in London so of course I would enlighten with you with my presence."

"If I had not know would you have run off again."

"You are head of MI6. You would find out somehow. Speaking of which how did you this time?"

"The masquerade. I know my Granddaughter when i see her, mask of not."

The two of us stood in silence for a moment. The only noise in the room was the egressive vehicles outside.

"How did you even end up in the middle of this."

I sighed taking a seat in the chair opposite her grand desk "I was on an assignment, a simple one at that... That was until Blaine shot him and I was told to stay away. I found an invitation to that masquerade so I attended to look into Smith, you saw what happened after that. Just now I was attacked, I suppose Smiths men saw me snooping. Now I'm here face to face with the head of of the Secret Intelligence Service."

"I shall make the assumption your not going to back out of this..."

"And you'd be correct. I don't know what is going on or whether this will lead to something. I know Salvatore is involved bu-

"And that is why I want you to stay out of this!" M eyed me as I responded

"...Look, either you give me something that might help me out or i'll go in without armour." Thats as a lie. I wouldn't step into Salvatore's empire without knowing there's an 80% I could get out. But I knew how to lie, even to my own family. 

She turned round and stared out of the window for a moment before letting her shoulders lower before turning round and pulling out a black folder underneath the oak desk 

"Updated files on Blaine Williams and Salvatore. Yes he was working for him and was the one who shot Smith at the masquerade." I hummed indicating her to continue "I sent Bond in hoping to catch Blaine but he got away when the power was cut off suddenly, giving him the chance to slip away into the night. Bond and Blaine had met before when he was sent on an mission not to long ago, to take Blaine into authorities to be questioned and most likely put on trial. Sadly he someone found out the details of the operation and escaped before 007 could make a move. He went to Smiths masquerade to speak with him about his past with Salvatore but that never occurred as he was shot. Back to the file which also includes those who have had contact with Salvatore including Smith and Daniel."

"So where is this all leading too?"

"For you and Bond to shut down one of the three main bases in Italy which hopefully shall weaken Salvores  business and network so we can access his information and the hidden details in his illegal organisation and in consequence will be able to take him down. I will give you and Bond the details tomorrow once they have been completed."

"And what makes you think that I shall work with Bond?" I raised an eyebrow 

"Either you work with bond as you and I know that deep down you want revenge on Salvatore, if not, you know what I can do and I'll restrict you from so much. Or you could leave it all behind and continue with what ever work you do."

I stiffened slightly "Fine."

"I want you and Bond to visit Q, he has designed some of the most sophisticated security protocols in existence, thats all I need to say. He will give you the equipment that will help you on this mission. You and Bond will come back once its will be decided where we go from there."

I sent a short nod In response and with that I turned and left her office, making my way out of the building, just as I did I spotted Phil standing besides his dusky blue car.

"Ah Phil."

"Y/N, I suspected you would need a ride."

"Yes well not home I have some things to do first." I tucked the folded under my arm.

"Where to then?"

I let the address fall off my lips as I stepped into the cream leather passenger seat.

* * *

I knew Phil since I was taken in by my grandmother, not that I saw her much as she was quite pre-occupied with work, though this was a similar case with Phil he knew M well and has a soft side to him that instantly creates a liking towards him.

I watched the city pass by as we fell into small talk

"How have you been then?" He asked though slightly hesitant

"Fine, just been here and there. Yourself?"

"M always keeps me busy."

"Hopefully not too busy, your getting old now."

"Oi. I'll have you know I still have many women coming to me."

I chuckled "Sure..."

Knowing Anderson was dealt with I asked Phil to stop at his apartment

"Good-bye Coulson."

"Stay safe."

"No-promises" Opening the main door I wandered up to his floor knocking lightly finding the door locked - for once.

"Ben." I greeted as I made my way in.

"What have you been up to?"

"What makes you think that I have?"

"You don't just come over here for a coffee and your average friendly chat up, do you? Plus the folder in your hand"

"...No I don't and this here isn't important, But! I have something for you."

"And, what would that be..." He asks cautiously I roll me eyes before handing him and envelope. Ben eyed it before ripping it open carefully then looked up at me raising an eyebrow

"Theres a couple hundred there that will help you out, take it as a thank you for your help recently." I smile

"Er.. Thanks" He smiles lightly before clearing his throat "So what are you going to do about Blaine?"

"Ah, him..." I took a seat in the worn armchair sitting besides the couch. "I saw my grandmother." He instantly sat himself down

"Guessing she knows your back then?" 

I nodded "She's M, of course she would find out. Even if it is a few weeks overdue. I'm going to partner with someone and try and take down Charles Salvatore."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you? Partner up with someone? And two, take down Salvatore ? You told me it would be a suicide mission."

"Yeah but this is MI6 for goodness sake, they must have something on him by now. I don't know, everything is getting sorted tomorrow so your probably not gonna hear me for awhile and don't worry, I'll be wondering round somewhere."

Ben sighed and fidgeted his his light dressing gown knowing full well nothing he could say would make me change my decision, I was stubborn and I needed to finish this assignment assigned by myself. I got up and smoothed down my trousers deciding to head back. I stood in front of Ben as he stood up and hugged him "In case anything happens." I say without any emotion, he nods in response before watching my figure leave the apartment.

It's not that I believed i would be shot down  but I knew Charles Salvatore was capable of a lot and for it to even have taken this long to find something we could use against him was impressive if I say so myself.... Though I'm shocked that my grandmother  even aloud me to go on this mission... So it must have some kind of guaranteed safety along with it. I'm her last family and she was mine but sometimes family could be used against you so that is why a very small amount of people know of our relationship including Phil and a few high secret service leaders. 

* * *

Once driving back into my apartment I read through the file starting with the connections _Smith was a ex-partner of Francisco, although he didn't have as much profit he was good with arrangements and was good convincing businesses to hand themselves over to **S** ALVATORE if the threatened his company and illegals trades. It all ended when Smith wanted out handing a large sum of money over to SALVATORE in return freedom. They had been friends since childhood so Charles for once in his life let him off not expecting to be stabbed in the back. Daniel worked for a smuggling business under Charle's watchful eye. He picked up a lot of talk and found out the small cracks in his business that people could slip through and take down Salvatore's whole empire, this unknown to the boss man himself but Harrison Smith found this out and agreed to meet during the masquerade. Obviously Daniel was no longer working for the smuggling business as he fell into to many debts with drug gangs and so he was let go without a second thought. The meeting never took place because unbanone to Smith, Daniel was killed by Blaine the few nights before._

Taking a break I took a long shower and placed on some light bed clothes before carrying the folder and flicking through the pages as I wondered into my kitchen suddenly my phone went off, the ping echoing throughout the silent apartment. I picked up my phone seeing it was from a unknown number reading 'Themes 0700 hours, grey large speed boat, 'Bond shall meet you outside of MI6. There you shall both meet Q.' in a code that I learn when i grew up being taught the basics of MI6. I put on an alarm before making my way over to my bedroom and settling myself under the covers letting my body rest for what ever lied ahead in the next following weeks.


	11. Ah hello, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION READ SUMMARY 
> 
> I HAVE UPDATED THE CHATER LIST AND POSTED A CHAPTER SHOWING WHAT I IMAGINE THE APARTMENT TO LOOK LIKE, sorry its late but It was hard to find what I had imagined it to look like, Go check out chapter 2 I have titled it APARTMENT by the way. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

 

 

 

 

_The Weeknd - **The Hills**_

 

  

* * *

 

 

I woke up just before my repetitive alarm rung throughout my apartment, I rolled over and rubbed my eyes before they landed on the pocket watch that hung on the lamp besides my bed, the last thing I was given before my parents were murdered.. Slumping on my back letting out a long sigh before jumping out of my bed and removing my warm duvet off of my body only for a chill to be sent down my spine as my feet touched to cold wood of the floor. 

 

I wondered over to the shower letting the cold water descend down my body waking myself up more and more as I twisted the tap decreasing the temperature of the water until my body felt numb and I slipped out of the shower rapping a robe around my dripping frame. I reached my room once more and changed into something warm as it looked to be a cold and bitter morning looking out of the window watching the fog descend over the city from above.

After grabbing a light meal and a glass of water I checked the clock hanging on the lounge wall its hands read  **06:32am**. I loaded my gun before placing it in the holster around my waist and slipped a knife into my boot, a routine I was very much used too. I grabbed my phone of charge and glided out of the door taking the elevator down to the garage below the stacked apartments, a minute later finally arriving into the silent room, my shoes tapped on the round stoned floor and echoed around me, an slight ghostly feeling surrounds me when I'm down here along but I take no notice as it's always get that way ever since I moved in.

The engine of my bike vibrated sending a heavy tremble through the seat for a moment before settling to its usual growl. I pulled the helmet over my hair as it cushioned my face I raved it slightly before rolling out of the large garage doors that automatically rolled down after I made my way out and into the city, traffic starting to become more and more heavy as I got deeper into the city.

By the time I arrived at the themes I was 10 minutes early a pulled up to MI6, Bond was waiting outside 

"Good morning."

"Morning." I Answered plainly.

I followed James to an elevator while we stood there, he broke the sharp silence.

"One minute you look like your going to snap my neck and the next your agreeing to work with me."

"Belive me, this does not mean I feel anything different about you Bond so don't get your hopes up about me jumping into bed with you."

"We'll see darling."

Before any other conversation could  occur the slim gleaming doors opened and we stepped out to be greeted with a man with scruffy dark hair, wearing glassing and a cotton jumper. "Ah hello, Bond." His eyes met with mine "And you must be Y/N Y/L/N" 

 

"Yes, nice to meet you." 

"Sorry for the mess." Q mumbles slightly "with everything up in the air and all, couple of things to get through." He then smiled in a child like way "Right this way then." We followed behind and shortly after made our way to a large table with many gadgets spread across the dark and smoothed surface. 

"What do we have here then?" I ask arms crossed.

Q went through each device, explaining things in as much detail as possible.  Finishing off by asking "Any questions."

Neither Bond or I had one and a little shade of disappointment drew over his face until a light lit in his eyes hidden behind the square glasses

"Ah, come with me."

Following Q, we passed white coated workers and large equipment creating gleaming sparks, until we reached the corner of the room. Thick panels where against the high walls. I squinted curiously as Q moved himself to the side where one of the advanced computers sat without a sound until he started to tap on the large keys, not a moment later did these panels lift open revealing all types of weapons from sharp snipers and signature handguns as well as smooth, sharp knives. Q wandered off for a moment to consult with a co-worker.

After taking in what most would call a fantasy I wondered up to a handgun. To be specific the Glock 17 (3rd Generation) just as I placed my hand delicately over the firearm my hand made contact with Bonds. Both of us turning observing each other before he stepped aside letting his arm wave in the direction of the weapon indicating for me to try it out first. I picked it up, getting to feel with the metal coated gun before aiming it gracefully but with a death move letting the bullet fly out of the barrel and into a dummy across the room. The two scientist jumping in fright as it exploded the material all around. I smirked before handing it back over to Bond himself.

Bringing his arm up he aimed at the second before Q quickly paced in-front of his firing line, arms up in surrender. "Ah, ah children... Lets not... How about we take this elsewhere..." He said it as more of a statement than a question. Removing the weapon from 007's grip before scurrying back putting the weapon back in its rightful place.

I raised an eyebrow mouthing 'Yeah Bond'

'You started it.'

After sorting out the equipment and devices needed for this small mission before heading to a garage type room filled with vehicles

"This is the van that will be driven by the two of you to the base. It is lined with a specific metal that will stop any detection of the devices that you shall place. Your ID will be given to you by M later...now..." Q wandered around the Van and to another vehicle that was clothed with a thick cloth. Now, just for you to get in and out quick In case they find you. After puling off the sheet he revealed a fancy and fast Aston Martin DB10. 

Once we had finished Q notified us M would be expecting us. Taking the elevator back up in utter silence apart from the soft scrapes of the lift as air glided up. The two of us wondered to M's office walking in making her look up from her notes.

"Ah, I was expecting the two of you. Sit please." Shuffling through several papers M then glided over to a bronze cabinet not to far away returning with two folders. "Your ID and status is in those folders, fake names, and back stories will appear when your entered through the system. You only have thirty minutes tops before someone is notified off the mishap but if you are both out before then, your presence will be whipped from the system. We can not do that while you are inside as your need the cards to access certain areas."

James nodded as I flicked through the leather cased papers "Is that all?" He questioned 

"Yes. We shall see you when you come back, but If I may speak with you Y/N, for a minute."

Bond departed out of the office 

"There is no need to lecture me grandmother, I shall not go haywire. I am performing this mission to ruin Salvatore in some way."

"I know. I just don't want you anywhere near that man. Even just for a second if he see's your fathers eyes in yours he'll kill you In a second. My son got to close to that man and paid for it with his death. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"It won't." Getting up I swiftly moved to the end of the open room grasping hold of the door knob but ceased any movement as M spoke up.

"Y/N" I turned. The words were on the tip of her tongue yet she did not let them spill, whatever they were she swallowed them down instead sent me a sad smile.

* * *

 

After strolling out, I continued on and walked down the several flights of stairs before returning to where my bike _should_ have been. Key word _Should. As it_   was no longer there instead James leaning against his car with a sly smirk on his face underneath the stone shelter held by four refinery sculpted pillars. Not only that but it was pouring with rain.

"Bond, where is my bike?" I growled over the fierce rain

"I got someone to take it to Q, could use some advancements don't you think?"

"I _think_ that was my way of getting home."

"It was, now care for a ride?" He asks with a hint of command. I shake my head in annoyance but complied strolling over and settling into the leather seat, hating to admit but it was a nice car. Moments later 007 stepped in "Where to?" I told him the address.

The rain patters onto the bonnet and cascades down the windows. After a few minutes we became stuck in the afternoon rush hour, of course this would happen, though I didn't mind it, the sound of the rain was comforting in this stressful moment -  meaning a  cigaret was not necessary - I fell into deep thought about how this would turn out... most likely A okay, but will MI6 be able to collapse Salvatore's empire...

"Who are you?" James suddenly spoke up between the crash of thunder which shook the ground, though it seemed too quite, most likely he was saying it only to himself

"Y/full/N"

He looked across at me. "This isn't the first time you've met M?"

"Well sating the obvious arn't you."

He raised an eyebrow "So when was the first time you met."

"If I'm not mistaken I would assume that's none of your business Mr Bond."

"I'll make the assumption you didn't want to be found by M."

"I didn't consider it. You could say I have overstayed." Luckily, no more questions were sent my way as my apartment block came into view. "Just here will be fine. I shall see you at three am. Good bye Bond."

"No invite inside? Repay me for the ride."

"You forced the ride upon yourself Mr Bond, so don't twist the situation." With that I wondered through the glass doors and took the slow elevator up to my flat.

I removed the file idea under my jacket and threw it onto the coffee table it sliding along the surface. I opened the fridge and picked out a beer and sat myself down on the sofa, taking sip of the beverage then started to flick through the file. Details memorised, I walked over to the other side of the room and placed a cigarette stick in my mouth lighting it before opening the window and letting the cold evening air into the flat and onto my skin, the smoke whipped around in the wind outside before slowly fading. I lent my head against the glass and closed my eyes slightly for a moment. When the flame finally made the stick shorten to a point when it no longer could be held I shut the stiff window and made my way over to my room packing one suitcase and a leather duffle bag planning on taking the minimum amount necessary. I picked up the pocket watch and turned it several times looking over the memorised design on the back looking at the time in the process. I found I could get about 5 hours rest which would be enough. With that I laid down not bothering covering myself with the duvet, closing my eyes in the process and let myself fall into a light sleep for next couple of hours.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is eh, will edit it tomorrow because once again its late and my mind is kinda everywhere at the moment....


	12. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't re-read it so some mistakes might be present, so I apologise for that obviously you know why  
> -Late night again-  
> Not very good with dialogue sometimes so again apologies!

 

 

_Arctic Monkeys - **Why'd You Only Call Me When Your High**_

* * *

 

 

 I shot up from the bed, the silk sheet that i pulled over myself in the night slipped of my sweaty body. My head was warm as I held my hand to it trying to steady my irractic breathing. A nightmare. They were common but I almost always got one before mission when my past would make its way back into my mind, people I don't want to see again. It doesn't help that I have encouraged these memories in the past few days because of whats been going on.

Once my breathing fell to its regular pace I slipped out of bed and walked to the kitchen where i lent on the side and drunk a glass of water in what felt like only a few gulps. Whipping the water of my chin I glanced over to the clock hung on the wall seeing that it was only ten minutes before I scheduled myself to get up. I was glad of this as it meant I wouldn't have to fall asleep again. I took a shower to refresh myself before changing into some comfy clothes seen as it would take about 2 hours.

Just as I double checked my bags and weapons a knock echoed throughout my apartment, I frowned slightly before picking up my knife out of my combat boot and holding it at my side as I slowly opened the large front door - leaving the chain connected  restricting the door from being pulled open fully. I looked over the persons features and realised it was Bond. 

"What are you doing here, thought i'd be meeting you at the air port?" I asked 

"Thought you might want a ride." He responded with a smirk. I considered it for a moment before accepting and let the door open fully for him to enter, slipping the blade back into my boot. I looked at my watch and found it was half two.

"I'll just grab my bags." I said, before my footsteps became the only noise in the apartment until I heard Bonds and I realised he was checking out my place - Nosey - I walked back in and found him at the other side of the lounge which did seem slightly plain to ones eye

"Ready?" He turned realising I was at the front door. He threw up his keys before catching them and nodding I let him out first before locking up and picking up my case and dragging it along. James turned and offered to take it to which I declined. After a short elevator journey we walked over to what I expected to be James car, a Jaguar to which I raised an eyebrow before placing my luggage in the back with James's

I hopped into the car as he started the engine and the car let out a growl. From this moment I knew he was going to show off a bit.

I was correct.

007 sped down the almost empty streets of London taking the more ghostly roads making a sharp turn here and there also when It wasn't exactly necessary, but I din't mind, I was enjoying it and by the triumpthanth smirk on Bond's face when he glanced over at me for a second he knew he had got to me.

* * *

 

We arrived at the airport and made our way to the private jet putting our luggage where it needed to go before taking a single seat besides the window, James taking the one opposite a small table separating us. Once we had settled the flight attendant disappeared to one side of the plane leaving Bond and i on our own.

"So. The plan?" 

007 turned to the case besides him and scattered several papers on the table pointing to the entrances and emergency exits of the first factory we would be taking down. We would have to reach the core of the building to place several bombs around malfunctioning the system giving us time to escape with the crowd of workers. The problem we have is security being tightened on the other two main buildings plus security in general was tight as it was. Bond and I would take the biggest of the three while four other spy members shall take down the other two at the same time weakening Salvores  business and network so we can access his information and the hidden details in his illegal organisation and hopefully were be able to take him down.

In my head, I wasn't quite sure. This was a little leap of faith. Plus, Blaine was still in the back of my mind and if he's working for Salvortore I'm not sure why he didn't kill me that night as well as Daniel, I guess Salvatore doesn't know who I really am...?

"Y/N" I was brought out my thoughts when James spoke up. I looked up to him humming "Is it settled then? Go in as workers like planned."

"Yes, yes" I leaned back in my seat before turning to look out of the window at the darkened sky and smudged clouds scattering the sky, I could hear Bond resseling with the papers before setting them back into the bag then got up, walking somewhere in the direction behind me.

"You want a drink?" I hear him as. I turn around in my chair and raise an eyebrow 

"A little early isn't it?" He just shrugs and pours himself one "No thanks." I return my gaze outside.

 

* * *

When we arrive in Italy it's still dark outside so the street lamps become our source of light as we walk to our assigned vehicle that was chosen by Q. We get in 007 taking the wheel while I sit in the passenger seat besides him. "Now remember Bond, drive of the right." I say, only for him to roll his eyes. Before arriving at the hotel we picked up the uniforms we would be using the descise ourselves at the factory as well as weapons.

Walking the reception desk of the hotel we are staying at we are met by a thin, blond haired woman.

"Hello, reservation for Smith." James said, I forgot we were going into this as a married couple...

"One night stay, A twin room, correct?" The woman doubled checked

"Yes." He responded with a hint of charm in his voice - then again it's always there...

"Here's your key, have a good stay." She responded handing him it with a flirtatious smirk.

As the doors to the elevator closed I turned to 007. "All that money in MI6 and they can't even get me my own room."

"Well i'm not complaining, It can get cold at night you know." He mumbled my head shot towards him to witness a cheeky smirk.

As we wondered into the classy and spacious room I took off towards the bedroom only unpacking my clothes but left the rest in my leather luggage bag just in case something occurred. I wondered throughout the room checking for hidden cameras or microphones only to turn round to Bonds voice "Everything has already been checked, were clear." I stopped 

"Good." I sit myself on the ice white couch and scroll through certain things such as the map of the areas near by. 

I removed myself from the couch and moved over to where Bond was which ended up being in the bedroom. 

"When will be leaving?" 

He glanced at his watch "Well if we give ourselves fifteen minutes to get ready we should arrive on time in an hour." He hops up and removed two of the uniforms from the cupboard I took mine 

"I'll go in the bedroom." I turn before shutting the door not looking back at him.

* * *

 

After getting dressed I wondered back into the lounge glad to see that Bond had the uniform on too. We picked up the ID and papers that make out that we have been transferred there before walking to the van we were using for the mission and driving across the dimly lit city and onto roads surrounded by plain fields telephone lines dropping across the land. We sat in silence which was good because it meant I could go through everything in my head in peace. Slowly the van rumbled up to the large and guarded gates. A man covered in an armoured suit and holding a large gun firmly gave the intimidating vibe as he walked to the drivers side.

"Buongiorno, siamo trasferiti da FCTC a est. [Good morning, we are transfers from FCTC in the east.] Bond said in a Italian accent

"ID." He mumbled slightly, while being handed out ID and papers. After flicking through them and double checking out faces he nodded and opened the gate. Time to fall into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling eh about this chapter, It will get better now I have a plan so I look forward to writing it.


	13. Those details clarified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of all the small details I have changed as the story has progressed I'm writing a vague profile on each character and there current part in the plat until this chapter and a little after. Plus a few extra details that haven't been told yet so everything makes a bit more sense?

 

 

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 300 HITS**

**-JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE SUMMARY ^^^^^^**

**Because of all the small details I have changed as the story has progressed I'm writing a vague profile on each character and there current part in the plot until this chapter and a little after. Plus a few extra details that haven't been told yet so everything makes a bit more sense? Next chapter that is continuing the plot shall be out tomorrow**

**MISTER FRANCISCO SALVATORE**  

[ ](https://www.rbth.com/arts/movies/2017/06/28/hollywoods-russian-villain-michael-nyqvist-passes-away_791587)

Status:  LIVING

_The_ man who makes money from peoples deaths, a high class business man as well as being an arms dealer and supplies drugs throughout the world profiting largely from this business

 _With_ no family just the odd woman to 'satisfy his needs' so the man is hard to get too. He jumps from place to place but is known to spend a lot of time in Germany as it is is home country and the first place he set up his business. He made the call for the main protagonists parents to be killed after finding them in hiding after so many years. Though he did not know of the daughter. How he found them has not been revealed yet.

 _He's_ gotten away with several KNOWN murders in court as he is a very muliputive man and has several close lawyers able to get him out of almost anything. The judges also would have been paid off.

 _MI6_ have discovered three of his main drug factories and have sent two people to each one, James and the reader have headed to the main one of the three while the other two have been taken down at the same time, those spies returning to England.

 

**READER**

****

Status: Living

_Lone_ spy, currently living in London, parents deceased 

 _Recently_ fell back into contact with her Grandmother otherwise known as M. After falling into the whole situation after what was supposed to be a simply in and out mission, then leave London for somewhere else but now she's with Bond trying to stop Salvatore once and for all.

 

**JAMES BOND**

**[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/explore/tom-hiddleston/) **

Status: living

After Blaine escaped his grasp, he didn't expect to see him for quite some time but he was proven wrong when he attended Smiths Masquerade ball to talk about his past with Salvatore secretly however that was not to occur when the moment he entered the hall Smith was shot dead.

At this masquerade was where he danced with a woman who seemed unlike any woman he has talked with outside of MI6 that is.

He was intrigued by her and now they were working on a mission together. He didn't know of M being her grandmother only that she was recruited and shall back out once everything is over. He wants to know more about the woman but she is just as hard to read as himself

 

**HARRISON SMITH**

**[ ](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/films/2018/01/13/liam-neeson-criticises-witch-hunt-wake-hollywood-harassment/) **

Status: Deceased 

Originally worked for Salvatore.

Left his organisation but didn't realise that no one can escape Salvatore's grasp, the man knew too much so he was murdered by Blaine on the night of the masquerade he held and was planning on meeting with Bond and introducing him to Daniel, unbeknown to him Daniel was dead and this would never happen.

**BLAINE WILLIAMS**

**[ ](https://www.popsugar.com/entertainment/photo-gallery/44505762/image/44505769/We-hereby-humbly-request-Captain-America-Chris-Evans-always) **

Status: Living

Works for illegal organisations jumps from job to job and is protected by those around him as he is trusted to take out a tractor or opponent without a second thought

First met the reader when he was sent by Salvatore to warn the woman to stay out it. Although he usually doesn't ask questions this was a time when he was extremely puzzled asking Salvatore why he should not simple kill the woman as well. His response was that the woman was a puzzle that he wanted to piece together before dealing with her maybe one day she could be persuaded to be part or his group with her skills he would gain another advantage to those trying to take him off his throne of glory. After that Blaine carried out the job.

His next mission was to take out Smith, first to blackmail him and his family taking an amount of money and power to be passed onto Salvatore without it seeming suspicious before killing him. The plan was to do it in the office once the papers were signed but he was told that the woman he had told to stay out the way was at the event so Williams sent two of the men with him to search for her and make sure she stayed out of the way. It ended up being that he would have to do that himself but in the end got distracted by a familiar face. Bond. Escaping that man was a little harder than expected but once the lights were shot out he made a break for it. 

Now he is back In Berlin with Salvatore as after a deep search has found the background of the woman, Salvatore is not going to be happy that he told him to spare her that day.

 **M**   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Status: Living 

The grandmother of the reader. 

Hasn't spoken with her for quite some time after the disappeared from her radar only a rare note or hint she was still wandering earth.

Now face to face, M has requested the reader to join Bond on a mission to take down one of Salvatore's drug and arms factories, it was not said which is was. As much as it was hard to send her granddaughter on the mission, after the recent events that fate has put her in, the reader knows to much and can either go alone or with Bond.

Now she sits and waits for their return

**BEN**

**[ ](https://berunningupthatroad.com/category/television/mcu/jessica-jones/) **

Status: Living

An old friend of the readers. Found her after 14 years and even ended up saving her skin. Carries out jobs through his computer skills in his home and giving the reader a hand every so often.

After escaping the chaos that changed the direction of both the readers and Bens life he was taken In by a french soy organisation who excelled his skills before planning on making him someone he didn't want to be instead ran away and continued his work for organisations in the dark so he could earn some money. No he couldn't get a normal job as the organisation are still looking out for him and plan on taking revenge for there 'wasted time' as it never gave them an advantage.

Now is waiting the return of his friend though after everything still forgetting to lock his door, even after Anderson made an appearance.

**PHIL COULSON**

**[ ](http://theavengersmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Phil_Coulson) **

Status: Living 

Knows of M and the readers relationship. Has saved her skin once before she disappeared once again. Like a ghost. 

Shall play another small part to the plot in a future chapter  

 

 

**DAMIAN ROSSI**

**[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hardy) **

Yet to make and appearance but shall very soon 

 

** MR. ANDERSON **

**[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Penn) **

Status: Unknown

Tried to attack the reader for revenge after believing she killed the man he was after and paid for her to get so broke into Ben's apartment taking him as a hostage in his own home until she turned up. It went full circle and he woke up to be faced by a man called Carl muffling a 'Shit' as a sly smirk spread across Carls face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter SHALL BE UP TOMORROW.  
> I haven't proof read this so a mistake or two might be there. Comment if you want anything clarified


	14. Oh no.

 

_Gossip - **Heavy Cross**_

 

 

After slowing driving into the comped getting a look or two observing the new faces, we removed ourselves from our seats stepping out of the black metal van passing a couple of papers and ID to another set or people before continuing on out of the parking area.

We snooped a bit heading in the designated area for us to walk to until quickly slipping away taking a detour and changing uniforms into two workers we knocked out hiding the bodies in an unlocked storage room. James and I separated, him heading to the camera room while I to place each bomb in several areas we know as Alpha, Beta and Charlie. 

After securing the bomb in Alpha and Beta one at the centre of the factory were production was taking the other where all the power was stored.  I was finally at Charlie but found that the office was occupied. I slipped unnoticed as the desk and man seated at it who was dressed in a deep blue suit faced away in deep thought, flicking over their work. In a split second I let my arm wrap round his chubby neck until his body went limp. I slipped into the corner of the room placing the explosive before falling into the leather chair, curiosity getting the best of me.

Skimming through a few files I plugged in a memory stick into the computer and downloading the data currently on it until I looked at my watch and found I needed to leave. Pulling the stick out and placing it into my bra. 

Meeting back once again with Bond we slipped into our original outfits before returning to the van without a word and escaped there sight after being let out of the gates.

Once we had driven a couple of miles away the bombs were planned to be set off at the same time as the two other factories that we tended too. Our job was done.

"Went smoothly i suppose?" Bond asked, breaking the silence 

I hummed in response 

"Good." The engine of the van rumbled and it seemed somewhat comforting as I felt my eyelids get heavier. Sleep hadn't really come as a pleasure recently...

"Tired?" I jumped slightly before composing myself rubbing my hand over my eyes trying to awake myself

"No. I'm fine." 

* * *

 

Once we were back at the hotel I slipped into something else and opened my computer plugging the memory stick in.

"What are you up to there?" James questioned with a frown as he neatend his tie 

"Don't know yet, some hidden secrets of Salvatore maybe?" That's when he spotted the memory stick

"You didn't did you-"

"It's made by a friend, one who is quite talented, nothing will seem out of the ordinary." I replied sternly still eyeing the information having a bad feeling about what ever was on this. 007 wondered to the mirror.

"Well then, please enlighten me."

I sighed but before I could make any comment a file caught my attention and I clicked on it and read over the typed writing 

"James, there planning an attack. A big one at that..." With that he swiftly made his way towards me and plunged in some kind of device that projected the information onto the plain wall opposite us. The file read that there are six rings and  once put together they shall allow that person to access three seprate satellites which shall link together and collapse all the networks and security systems of three of the largest banks in the word. The problem is once this occurs they cannot be traced as they location will go offline. This is madness. It was created by three men who were killed by MI6 being sentenced to death after there trial, there crimes as well as the details of the trial are top secret and can only be accessed by the highest in command. The rings were given to six different men.

**ROGER STRONG**

**Age: 56**

**OCCUPATION: LAWYER**

**CONNECTION: BROTHER OF ONE OF THE THREE PUT ON TRIAL**

**STAUS: DECEASED**

**MICHEAL ROBERTS**

**AGE: 45**

**OCCUPATION: EX ASSAGIN**

**CIONNECTION: AN EX-RUCRUIT**

**STATUS: DECEASED**

**STANLEY KORPS**

**AGE: 60**

**OCCUPATION: EX-ADVISER**

**STAUS: DECEASED**

The next was classed with everything like the last three also decreased though once reading the fifth we found they were still alive but no occupation was noted neither there age but the sixth had  nothing on them currently classed as Fehlt - the German word for missing. 

After this information overload I fell back into the cold leather couch.

"We need to stop this."

Bond sighed "That we do."

"M, will pull me out of this if she knew. This is going to have to be a two person mission." I mumbled not meaning for James to hear but. He did.

"You don't know that."

"Believe me. I do." I got up unplugging the memory stick wondering into the small kitchen

"What is your relationship with M." He asked with a slight demanding tone

"There isn't one. The only relationship I have is with my work." I said without emotion

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Bond. She-" Before I could finish that sentence he spun his head towards me grabbing my waist before opening the fridge door open and pulling us behind it as shots rang out throughout the house and a bomb echoed throughout the lounge filling the room with a blaze of smoke making everything white noise ring in my ears and my eyes closed with the impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look if, Indiana Jones can survive a nuclear explosion in a fridge then i'm sure it can take the impact of a grande.
> 
> (I know thats not actually possible btw, I'm joking)
> 
> Yes I know, shorter than usual but that's because I had to upload something and what i have planned for the next part will make more sense and have a bit more of an impact by writing it in a separate chapter.


	15. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT IT NEEDED A BIT OF DRAMA AS ITS BEEN REALLY SLOW. SORRY ABOUT THAT.
> 
> I know it might be a bit... meh at times... I guess i'm still learning to write with more detail and to keep you guys interested but you know...
> 
>  
> 
> Half asleep forgive me for any mistakes

 

 (Any giant spaces, ignore, couldn't get rid of them)

 

 

_..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

The sky was an inky black, street lamps were placed a good distance apart on the deserted street so a single lamp post gleamed a alarming orange colour revealing reflecting off the box framed car. 

"So?" I question raising an eyebrow yet i had a light smirk on my face. He turned to me before opening the trunk with a click.

"This good enough?" He knew it was, but still said it in a teasing way

"Appreciate it." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_G-Eazy - **The Beautiful And Damned**_  

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

I quickly reopened my eyes forcing myself to not fall into unconsciousness from the force that shook my body and tingled uncomfortably down my spine. James's protect grip around my waist disappeared when i grabbed my gun at my side running towards the coach not a second later being accompanied by Bond flipping the sofa on its side as we aimed at the intruders who ran through the now unhinged door.

After several shots and bodies littered the floor in awkward positions my ammo ran out, the second gun was lying on the coffee table. Glancing over to 007 we nodded at each other before engaging forward and covering me as I rolled grabbing the silver weapon pushing myself against the elegant painted wall firing it at those still in cover outside in the hall.

Firing ceased and cries were muffled outside as sirens rounded into the street not to far from us. 

"We need to get out of here fast." James strictly spoke

"You read my mind." Not before leaving we made our way to the room collecting essentials before scattering out of the cluttered  up hotel room keeping close to one another and our guns hidden from the feared eyes around us, falling into the crowed of fellow neighbours we took the stairs to the ground floor where the car sat. 

Just as the two of us were feet away out of the entrance and into the car park bullets were fired at us. Back up had already arrived an this was not an advantage to us. At all.

I groaned as we jumped behind cover as the windows of expensive cars shattered, echoing around the large garage and the ricochet of bullets surrounded us.

Until there was a moment of pause letting us come out of cover and shoot precisely at the men who were most likely to be part of Salvatore's network, but not good enough against us meaning this could have been partly a test...

Finally we were free from the shower of erratic shots and ran towards the car stepping in and driving off quickly before armed forces arrived taking control of the aftermath.

I let out a long breath. "Followed."

"Followed.."

* * *

  **JAMES POV**

My eyes darted our surroundings from inside looking out at the small view i had of the road in the distance through the cracks of the blind before shutting them dimming the rooms light source. She sat on the edge of the scruffy yet clean double bed, gun placed besides her. The motel we had driven too seemed in order and the owners were an old couple with kind smiles.

"We need to find the fifth man before Salvatore does, though for all we know he already has." she said, with concern edging her words

"Agreed, knowing that there is only two still missing but If we are able to apprehend at least one of those we will have some sort of upper hand." I said with a slightly raised eyebrow

"Hmm." suddenly she darted for her bag, her hair flicking into her face and necklace dancing from her neck swung slightly as she pulled out her phone, then straightened up once again.

"I hope that thing is secure and we don't end up having unwelcome company again."

"Do you take me for an idiot Bond?" She questioned though in the tone that said she didn't want an answer. After dialling a few numbers she held the phone to her ear after a couple of beeps  a voice echoed though the phone; one that I recognised.

"Coulson."

I couldn't hear the other line very well but from the words that came from her mouth she wanted M to know nothing about this and to meet us at a location before hanging up.

"So?"

"Were going stay here for a couple of hours then meet with Colson, on his way here he's gonna reach out to a few fellow trusted people and get hold of the fifth mans details with the little information we have so far... I guess were just go from there."

"So what? It's just like that?" I question in slight surprise at this sudden plan

"Yes, just like that now If you have a problem please enlighten me."

"No, no, no problem I guess your just more than meets the eye."

"Is that a surprise Bond..." she chuckled slightly 

"No. Most certainly not."

We stood in silence for a moment too long. It wasn't awkward just where we were both contemplating the events that occurred in the past 24 hours. A sinister  feel seemed to spread though my senses, I know that not only I but the both of us would meet something or someone quite evil. Very soon. When I looked up again from the floor she was sat at the rigid desk flicking though the phone eyes slightly drooping.

"You should get some sleep." i said

She opened her mouth most likely about to disagreed

"Y/N. You look exhausted, and don't be stubborn with me. All we can do now is wait."

"Fine, but you are too. Its extremely unlikely they tracked us now, no cameras for the past 16 miles. I don't want you collapsing in a worn out state in the middle of a fight or something."

"Fine.." with that I removed my blazer and tucked my gun besides me laying on top of the duvet on my back looking blankly at the ceiling. It didn't take long for me to notice her breathing steadied and I could tell she had fallen into a slumber. Turning to look at her features question started to fill my mind, Who is this girl? I know when I never usually make a connection with someone, a rare few becoming something to me. But, she had her walls built high.. I'm starting to think she was born into this lifestyle... Were spies, we don't have a past. At least not one we reveal to one another.

* * *

 

** READERS POV **

** -A YEAR AGO- **

 

I shot up with a sharp breath, no longer feeling as If i was choking on dry and coal coloured smoke, trying to filled my lungs with clean air. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned sharply, my mind and reactions were out of control not knowing what to expect I tensed before realising who it was and where I was once again. James noticed this reaction and calmed me with soothing 'shhh' and his hand trailed along my arm. I felt safe and my body started to relax until my mind finally cleared and embarrassment seems to curse through me. I jumped of of the bed and searched for my phone.

Clearing my throat before i spoke "We better head off. Coulson will be meeting us soon."

He nodded. Our expressions becoming emotionless once again.

* * *

I stepped into the drivers seat and drove to the meeting destination in tension filled silence. The humming of the engine was the only sound heard in the empty streets. I pulled in spotting a car and Colson stood besides the boot.

The sky was an inky black, street lamps were placed a good distance apart on the deserted street so a single lamp post gleamed a alarming orange colour.

"Always getting into trouble." He smirked

"Trouble always follows me. So. What you got?"

Handing us a file each with the exact same information he ran through the details 

"His name is Lorenzo Rochelle  and works in a court firm in Wustermark in Germany. He is 62 years old. Him and Salvatore met only less than a month ago. Lorenzo had been seen wearing one of the six rings. The rest of his details are in there for example, contacts, where he works, though he seemed to only exist a few years back. I'm getting some people to look into it. I've scheduled a plane over there for and hours time"

I look up at him in surprise "Thinking  ahead are we?"

"Yes. You know me. Now." He turn towards the trunk 

Raising an eyebrow yet i had a light smirk on my face. He turned to me before opening the trunk with a click.

"This good enough?" He knew it was, but still said it in a teasing way.

"Appreciate it." I responded picking up two bags James grabbing the other two placing them in our own car. I wondered back to Colson 

"Please don't get yourself killed." He said 

I looked down before asking "M... What does she know?"

"That the mission was a success. Bond is spending some time in Italy and you have snuck off to another country carrying out another assigned mission."

"You known she'll come looking." 

"Yes and I shall divert her for as long as I can even though you and I both know this is wrong."

I sighed "But the less people know the better. James and I can't waste time waiting for back up. It only took Salvatore half a month to find four of them, were just have to hope that the sixth ring is in safe hands if we don't get to Lorenzo in time..."

After a moment we said our silent goodbyes before being handed our passes and tickets.

 

* * *

 

****

_Jimi Hendrix - **All Along The Watchtower**_ **  
**

* * *

 

 

**3RD PERSON**

Lorenzo walked the empty corridors soothing his dark hair down with one head while in the other he carried a brief case with all the details on the case he was paid to become involved with. The high ceiling were elegantly shaped and painted in different shades of white. The vast doors before him stood coated in a deep brown, rimmed with a gold strip around its edges. He placed his hand on the doorknob and pulled it open only two steps in did his body run cold and he froze.

Body covered the floor in irregular positions guns littered the floor and bullets marked the expensive walls. Then, his eyes connected with another pair. The person pushed a body which he hoped was just unconscious and not dead to the floor before speaking 

"Ah Lorenzo." Slightly trembling he swiftly turned back darting out of the doors only making it out for a second before being pushed back in by a suited man shutting the door behind him. The slam echoed throughout the silent court room. "Take a seat." The woman sat down, pointing towards the vast rows of emptiness. The man followed him behind as he took a seat letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Now before you make assumptions. I actually saved your life."

Lorenzo chuckled slightly "Are you serious?" Glancing round the room.

"Very. Just as much as I am when I say that a man is after that ring of yours and will take your life for it." Pulling out a file she read a few lines from it "Those already deceased are MICHEAL ROBERTS, ROGER STRONG, STANLEY KORPS and WILLIAM SAWYER. Shall I add you to that list in advanced or will you cooperate?" 

Hanging his head he nodded.

* * *

**READERS POV**

007, Lorenzo and I were sat in a triangle shape around a circled table in the court room.

"Now if you wouldn't mind answering some questions Lorenzo... That or we could just hand you straight over to Salvatore, I'm sure he can handle what to do with your body."

Shaking his head slightly he spoke "Does it matter, whether I am or not handed to him? My days are numbered anyway."

Bond raises his eyebrow "Would you mind elaborating"

"Cancer." He looked up "Slowly killing, shutting down my organs. Nothing can be done. Punishment from god for all the times I sinned in my youth..."

"Is that why you don't have any bodyguards or security, you have given up, thinking each day that follows the next could be the last?" I ask. Lorenzo nodded "The story of the rings then?"

"The rings were given to those trusted. You would think that MI6 would have found all of us by now but the thing is I don't even think your organisation knows about the rings and what they can do." A humorous smirk spread on his face "The six of us probably would have met up by now but the problem is we don't know each other or who has the rings. If it became a process of elimination it would look suspicious to organisations like your own."

"So how did you end up with one?" James asked

"I was his brother. I know, how silly to give it to a family member but if the men never wanted them to easily get them back hopping for just a prison sentence once they were caught and to one day get out and become a millionaire in just a few hours. Though as we know it took a U-turn for them, as we know now all three are dead.

My brother and I... were born into that kind of life, the criminal word... From a young age I wanted out but couldn't escape, trapped. When he was caught and I was diagnosed with cancer, thats when i was able to leave... Changed my name and all my details. Sold everything to abandon it and got a job here. I kept the ring.. for sentimental reasons,

We may have had different out looks on life but we were still brothers who had each others back." Sighing Lorenzo spoke again "Still looking over my shoulder though, and this.." He glided his hand towards the scene behind us "is and example of why." 

The three of us sat in silence for a moment before Lorenzo placed his fingers over the ring, pausing a moment before pulling it off and pushing it towards the two of us.

"I have no use for it now. If Salvatore is after it, I think its safer in your hands then it is mine. He came into contact with me not long ago, I guess he was personally trying to make sure I was the man he thought I was."

James picked it up. "You have a past of a criminal, I don't think I can offer you protection as there is no reason for it, either way it will probably end in death..."

"I know. It seems my death is near. Now leave before reinforcements come."

007 and I turned to each other before lifting ourselves from the chairs we were sat on and wondered out the back of the building and towards the station. 

* * *

 

**3rd person**

The room was dark and gloomy, the noise of dripping of inky water that fell to the floor was accompanied by the grunts of a man punching Lorenzo who sat limping, tied to a chair. Once the abuse stopped the raging man looked up smirking

"That the best you've got?" Whinging up the man in front of him. With that one last wicked blow was sent to his temple and he fell unconscious, warm blood slipping from his parted lips.

The punisher lifted his head before slipping a cigarette into his mouth sparking a flame at the end with a silver plated lighter, engraved with a eerie pattern. 

The bleeping of a phone sliced though his moment of reflection. 

The man groaned "Really?!" He outstretched his arm indicating the stern sandy haired guard behind him to pass him his mobile.

"Yes." He said with a vicious tone, recovering from his high.

"Calm yourself **DAMIAN.** Save your energy for the spies..." The person on the opposite line sated with a gruff voice. 

"Have they been found?" Damian questioned taking another puff from the withering cancer stick.

"Yes. We will send you the details of the plan. Someone I took in only last year proving themselves to be quite useful is currently following them" They expressed with a smile that you knew was there through the tone of their voice.

"Ah... the fun begins. This one was starting to bore me..."

"So were you hits." Lorenzo mumbled, choking through the pain. 

In a flash a bulet was sent straight through his skull spitting crimson liquid onto the floor.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in touch." The phone call ended and Damian looked over at the two men behind him.

"Get someone to dispose of him. I have somewhere to be..." Damian spoke in a low voice stating down at the location and details appearing in the text.

"Sir? Where to?" Asked the driver as he stepped into the coal coloured passenger seats

"I'll let you know In a moment, just drive."

* * *

 

 

 

...

* * *

  **READERS POV**

The two of us we sat on the train in an empty carriage. It was that time when hardly anyone was travelling around. The clang of the metal tracks seemed to fill the silence in the carriage.

"One up above Salvatore..." I sighed leaning back into the leather chair 

"Mmm, now even if he has the sixth he still can't complete the code without this." Bond twirled it between his fingers

"Put that away, were in Germany, Salvatore's eyes are probably everywhere..."

Quiet fell over us again 

"Your not like any woman I have worked with."

"Because I'm not jumping into bed with you?" I raise an eyebrow 

"No. You seem like you were born into this."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you visibly have a close connection with two people I know for fact hardly ever open up. Coulson I know is friendly but you seem to have a family like connection with him... And M... She lets her guard down around you, looking at it now, there is love and worry in her eyes..."

"Well sentiment will be the death of us all one day." I say sternly straightening myself self in the chair, I continued "If you really are interested I'll tell you what Bond... theres one thing we have in common..."

"And what would that be?"

 "Don't. Test me Bond. We are not here to connect with each other, we are here on an 'Untilted assignment' to stop Salvatore plan." 

The train starts to slow and come to a stop. I get up first walking down the alleyway between the sets of chairs before gliding out of the open doors . Glancing to my right my breath catches in my throat when I spot a man looking straight at me. At the end of the station he stares back and I recognise him straight away, and through the shock is a sense of wonder I walk in his direction.

"I thought you were dead." I said without emotion staring out onto the tracks that traveled between the emerald tress in the distance.

"I think everyone who was in that building at the time does." He says back. I glance over his features. Only a year has gone by and yet he looks tired and ten years older than he really is.

"Axel, I saw you trapped in a burning room I couldn't get to you." I said reflecting on the memory

**Flashback to the day**

_The flames burned and crackled around my crawling up the walls I dressed in combat trousers  and a fitted black t-shirt tucked into them. I ran towards his direction after making sure the few students that didn't know how to get out were safe before doing so. I was halted when  beam clattered to the floor spiralling flames twisted threatening me. A face was blurred behind the flames. AXEL. With my emotions masked I trailed the corridors._

_The large room was heating up and sweat started to form slipping down my skin. My eyes darted to find the man who have trained me for a few years before I left and falling into the job I had now. I came back to visit the man, who had been one of the reason I am  who i am today. He was battling out with someone with almost as much skill._

_I found an opening and moved in letting myself fall into the fight reconsigning that he wouldn't be able to defend himself against the younger man forever. We seemed to be stronger together against him until a gun was placed in his hand in the moment fell into slow motion before a shot rang out, not hitting me but the him. The man who I had a close bond with now collapsing to the floor. Anger pursed though my veins but I didn't let it make me make stupid reactions and irrational decisions instead channeled it into a powerful blow with my boot into his cheek knocking him out cold. I rushed to my dying mentor putting pressure on his wound though deep down knowing_

_"It's my time..." He whispered in a raspy voice_

_"No... No.." I smiled sadly_

_His hands crawled to the necklace around his neck ripping it off with a groan "Deep down I...I have been waiting for this day-" He coughed heavily "I have sinned many of times and these students.. i hoped to be my redemption--" He took one last breath "Now. Do not mourn m..m.. me. I do not deserve it...Take this" I held it with my hand which was smeared in scarlet liquid "And keep it safe." With that his eyes drifted away shut and I returned to reality my eyes threatening to spill but taking a strong breath in and ran, out of the building trying to get away from the mental and physical burn from the heat just as I stepped outside I felt myself collapsing to the soft grass floor, the black smoke suffocated my lungs and contested with the clear air of the night._

"No, but the fire did." Turning his face I could see the damage it had done, scaring his once young skin.

"Who got you out though?" 

"That doesn't matter."

"Well how you found me does."

"All in good time."

"And what do you mean by that?" I responded getting slightly agitated 

"Well, I'm only talking to you to stall you."

"Wha-" I tried saying alarm bells going off but as I was too caught up in talking before I could finish my sentence I felt a prick in the back of my exposed neck. My mouth gaped a little as i turned round about to spring into action when my vision started to fade. I tried to punch the unknown person in front of me who looked to be a man standing a few inches taller than myself but instead fell forward into their outstretched arms rather than the tiled stone floor. Picking my body up he threw me easily over there shoulder. 

I felt was cold leather touching my body as I was swiftly placed into the back of a car. The slam of the door muffled Bonds voice calling my name. Everything went black as i fell into a gloomy darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah a long one. Thats for two reasons  
> 1) For it to be a bit more interesting  
> 2) Gonna be gone for a bit. Maybe a chapter will be posted next week maybe not but its because ONE I'm gonna be busy and for TWO Haven't really worked out the climax towards the end
> 
> See yeah.


	16. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence but I am back and shall complete this! Soon, idk.  
> -  
> Oh and If you haven't already seen, I have written the first two chapters to another Bond fan fic. 'The ghost with the gun.'  
> -  
> So yeah... enjoy  
> -  
> Oh and sorry its kinda short, would rather separate the two perspectives by a chapter.

 

_Radiohead - **Talk Show Host**_

 

* * *

 

I awoke with a ache in my neck, hands tied behind me back and ankles strapped to the legs of the large wooden chair facing a dark wooden desk. An irregular breath let my lips as my senses returned.

_who the f-- oh... thats right..._

Heavy footsteps made my head snap up without thinking, the hairs on my skins stood up as if protecting me in some way from this man, who I have no knowledge of (Apart from being knocked out then thrown over his broad shoulder) yet I still was on edge with.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoke."

I stared the man down, glancing at my surroundings. An office - a large one in fact -draped in deathly colours with a superior quality to it.

"Nothing to say...?"

"Fuck you." I spoke receiving a smack across my jaw. I knew it would wined him up 

A sly smirk spread across his mouth as he gripped my cheeks "Such dirty words coming from such a pretty mouth."

"Enough  **DAMIAN**..." With that he stepped back and the person who spoke walked into the room "Y/N Y/L/N. Such a pleasure to meet you finally."  _Salvatore_

 _"_ Likewise." I sarcastically said

"Oh, don't be like that." He waltzed to the chair opposite me. "I hoped for a more cooperative meeting but then again. I did send those men to kill your parents."

_My eyes burned into his_

"Don't look at me like that." He says with his accent "Your join them one day, maybe soon... depends on what I decide to do with you."

"The same like you did with Damian, or even Smith?"

"They both needed to be taken care of. Going behind my back, planning no taking me down. Tut tut. I would have rathered if Bond was not part of this, I did hope to separate the three as originally I found out that Smith was planning on acquainting both Bond and Damian, most likely to give MI6 an advantage against me. But that was stopped. Such fierceness in your eyes... I saw the same in your fathers" he chuckled

"Stop with the torment Salvatore. Why am i here. I'm sure Bond would have liked some company wherever your sending him."

"Off a cliff? No no, You have something I want. Not only that, but How could I dispose of such an asset such as yourself, M's only family still standing..."

"Something you want? Oh please, I stay away from my grandmothers involvement with anything."

"Maybe but its not information I want..." Slowly getting up he walked over to me as I eyed his movement. In one quick action he rip off the thick thread around my neck with a snap. "Oh what a man he was... Clever, but obviously didn't know who you were really..."

I looked at him questioningly 

"Your most recent trainer. What a man. Burned with his home. You. You stopped us from getting this. I thought it was gone. But deep down I knew he still had some kind of hold to the ring, even if he didn't want anything to do with his past."

I refused to ask anything

"Oh come on YN, if your mind not desperate to get an answer, to piece things together!" He slightly bellows "A white beard and wrinkled eyes... who you know as  Master "Zhuge Liang."

"You.." I breathed 

"Yes. me."

"You asshole."

"Oh carry on, but it shall not change anything.... He gave you that ring without your  knowledge on what it really was." Then  it all clicked 

"Zhuge Liang. I met with him several times before he burned. A clever man he was... quick on his face, yet graceful and moved with what was thrown at him. A very good friend of Oliver Hill. One of the three men. Friends since childhood but never fully trusted each other. No one does in this business. Anyway.

Your teacher was such a venomous man, until... well for what ever reason changed his ways and taught students like yourself, and Axel. That boy, so easily persuaded, left with a scar on his face caused by myself yet he abandoned his master just like that... Let me know some interesting details, including you, I didn't want you dead when I sent Blaine to kill Danny I made sure to give you a warning.

I was planning on dealing with you later on, maybe invite you to join me seen as you looked like a very talented spy, but oh alone you looked... That was the plan... Until I get details of who you are and what your background truly holds through Blaine. The daughter of two of the most talented spies who went off the radar without a trace. Would you like to know how I found out there where about? Hm?"

My breathing stayed studied even though I had enough anger pulsing though my veins to wipe that smirk of his face.

"They lived just next door from you when you were ten."

_Bens parents?... why..._

"He'd had enough of MI6 and made a deal with myself, though I never kept my side of it, but thats the way you have to work sometimes. Though I have one regret, had I kept at least one of the parents alive, maybe the details of you would have been revealed. However this is how it has worked out, and it seems in my favour too" He chuckled. 

"But lets not step to far away from why your here. Shall I show you personally?" With a forceful hit of the table, he swung the ring by the thick thread slamming it onto the oak desk shattering it. _or so I thought_

 _In_ fact, he had only smashed the outer blood coloured coating revealing a dazzling silver ring.  _My eyes widened_

 _"_ Unbenounced to you, this whole time, the final ring was around that neck of yours..." He purred with the sense he knew he had finally got what he wanted.

_Salvatore had won._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. Bond. 
> 
> This is your que...  
> ...  
> ...Any time now  
> ...  
> Seriously?  
> ...  
> Fine, I'll just wait it out.


End file.
